Lost Soul - Johnny Cade
by Keruise
Summary: A collection of all of Johnny Cade's adventures until the night at the fountain when Johnny finally has to take matters into his own hands, and things really do turn for the worse. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten Thief

_**A/N: Please be sure to review and leave your thoughts on this story. It'll be a large collection of Johnny's adventures and tragedies, including the novel in Johnny's POV. There will be some time-skips for the sake of the story. As always, enjoy and read.**_

* * *

 **March 1** **st** **, 1963, Tulsa Oklahoma**

Johnny stared at the floor in his bedroom, no sunlight was shining into his window of his bedroom, it was just a gloomy gray sky, it was after school, and Johnny had done his homework already, but that wasn't his focus. Today was his birthday, he would be 14 years old. He looked at his clock, 5:00 P.M. His parents usually got up around that time, so late, if they weren't struck by hangovers that is. Johnny wondered if his parents would remember that it was his birthday today. A ray of hope shined in Johnny's heart. He took out a book and started reading it, Johnny felt slightly embarrassed, as if some of the Greasers were watching him. Johnny didn't know any Greasers that read, only twelve-year-old Ponyboy. _He 'prolly thinks I'm stupid or something… because I fail school, and he's so smart and he's got nice parents, too. That ain't fair! How can I put focus into life when I got parents like this? No-Johnny, your parents will reform, they just will._

He heard his parents coming through the hallway. Johnny put his book in his hand and jumped off the bed. He stepped out of the room, wearing black shorts and a loose black t-shirt to fit his thin body. Johnny spotted his father, a man with some bits of hair on his head, but not much. He was balding. ''What the hell do you want?''

''Today…''

''Yeah, I don't give a shit what today is,'' Mr. Cade stated.

Johnny's heart sunk a little. _I expected this! What the hell was I thinking!_ Still, that thought didn't help Johnny's esteem. He went out the door to hear his mom running through the hallway. ''GET OUT OF HERE!'' she yelled, wielding something in her hand. Johnny quickly jumped out the door and ran to the street, panting.

He felt tears running down his face. ''How could they do this to me?'' he sniffed. He saw a Pepsi can and kicked it to the curb. A kid ran up to him, looking around eleven years old. ''Hey, that's my soda-can! We playin' a game-hey, look he's crying!'' the child taunted to his others friends behind him, they all started laughing.

Johnny attempted to be menacing towards the kid, putting a step forward and his fist out, but all the tuffness was gone with his red eyes from his tears. Johnny stomped on the Pepsi can and ran off. ''Little asshole. If I had a choice whether to pick a kid to live, or me, it'd be me! Kids ain't have no respect!'' Johnny sighed. He wiped off his tears and went to the vacant lot, he spotted his usual lawn-chair there. He sat down and looked at the gray sky, wishing he had a book to read. At least that would keep him occupied. _All the Greasers think I'm tuff because I don't cry about my home... they just don't me on the inside..._

He felt his eyes starting to close when someone pushed his chair down to the side. Johnny got up quickly, thinking it was his mother, but instead he saw Two-Bit. He laughed, his face almost starting to turn red. Johnny wiped off some dirt from his shirt and got up. ''That ain't funny Two-Bit.'' Johnny angrily said.

''Come on kid, take a joke! Ain't it your birthday today?'' he asked.

''Maybe,'' Johnny grinned.

''Ah, I got something for you.'' Two-Bit reached for something in his jeans and gave Johnny a cigarette and a lighter. Johnny nodded and lit the cigarette and he started to smoke it. ''I never can get over you smokin', well you did start at the age of ten, din't ya?'' Two-Bit inquired. Johnny nodded and took out the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a perfect smoke ring.

Johnny dropped the cigarette purposely and stomped on it. Two-Bit had some beer in his hands and he chugged a lot of it. Johnny widened his eyes, he remembered Dally offering beer to him once, and Johnny accepted, but it tasted horrible. Johnny knew he would only stick to cigarettes. Johnny walked off and Two-Bit ran up to him. ''Where ya going?'' he asked.

''Taking a walk. Clear my mind,'' Johnny responded.

''Ole man hit you?'' Two-Bit asked.

''Nah, he just told me to screw off… I did. Didn't even remember it was my birthday today,'' Johnny sighed, he put his hands in his pockets and kept walking down the sidewalk.

''What'd you expect? Listen, I'm going to the DX. Wanna come?'' the 15-year old Two-Bit asked.

''Maybe, what we going to do?''

''Get ourselves some cancer sticks,'' Two-Bit smirked.

''I don't got no money,'' Johnny stated.

''No, we're stealing them, Johnnycakes! Listen, I got to stop off by Pony's house. I need to get something from Soda.'' Two-Bit started jogging towards his beat-up car in a parking lot and got inside it. He didn't have a license but he didn't care. He raised his hand to beckon Johnny to come and Johnny quickly followed him inside the passenger's seat. Two-Bit started the car and started backing up, but Johnny noticed that he was backing up too much.

''Stop! Stop!'' Johnny's voice squeaked. Two-Bit laughed and crashed into the car, it set off an alarm, Johnny looked in the rearview mirror and saw someone yelling and running towards Two-Bit's car. Two-Bit backed up more and dented his own car and the pedestrians' car. He sped off towards Ponyboy's house. He drifted to the curb and parked badly.

Two-Bit got off the car and slammed the door. Johnny followed Two-Bit to the front door and he just entered it. Johnny felt slightly embarrassed just to be busting in, but he knew Pony's parents did not care. They were laid-back. _I wish they were my parents…_ Johnny sighed. ''Hey, Two, and Johnny! Happy birthday!'' Mrs. Curtis exclaimed to him. Johnny felt surprise. in him. _She knew? Parents know about kids' birthdays?_

''Thanks… Mrs. Curtis,'' Johnny shyly said. She smiled and let them go into the kitchen. Johnny saw Ponyboy doing his homework still, he was in honors classes of course, homework was a bit more packed. Ponyboy gave a brief wave and Johnny saw Soda and Darry arm-wrestling, but Two-Bit sat down on the table and disrupted the match. Sodapop immediately lost.

''Aw come on, Two-Bit!'' Soda whined.

Mrs. Curtis laughed and walked to her room. Two-Bit told Soda, ''So… that blade, I need it.''

''Oh yeah!'' Soda said, he went to the kitchen and opened a box, he took out a black switchblade with a skull on it and gave it to Two-Bit, he nodded and waved goodbye, they walked out the door and into his car. Johnny jumped in the back and Two-Bit sped off towards the DX and parked in the parking lot horribly wrong.

Johnny had to stop himself from wincing and they both got out the car and headed towards the DX, but Johnny stopped before the door, wanting to talk to Two-Bit. ''Listen… I don't want to do this… what if I get caught? You steal… and I'll be the distraction or something…''

''Whatever, birthday boy.'' Two-Bit went into the DX and Johnny followed him. Two-Bit went to the candy aisle, but that was not he was aiming for.

Johnny went towards a magazine and opened it. He thought of a plan, then an idea came to his head, he tore off a huge chunk of the magazine quietly and then faced it towards the clerk. ''Hey… we-no I- this is ripped,''

''What the? I just bought that today!'' the clerk exclaimed, he went around the counter to look at the ripped paper, Two-Bit quietly snuck to the counter and grabbed five packs of cigarettes, but the clerk noticed. Johnny's eyes widened, pretending to be surprised. ''Get back here, grease-ball! Help me get him!'' the clerk yelled.

Johnny ran out the DX with the clerk and suddenly two Greasers appeared in front of them. The clerk ran back inside the store and locked the doors. ''Hey, you being a little snitch?'' the Greaser asked.

''No-no, I'm a Greaser myself! I was helping Two-Bit!'' Johnny quietly croaked. He could see Two-Bit in his car, putting the cigarettes in his glovebox. He looked at his rearview mirror to see the Greasers causing Johnny trouble.

''You know what we do to snitches? We kick em in the-!''

''Stop! He's with me!'' Two-Bit yelled. The Greasers narrowed their eyes to Johnny and skirted off.

''Thanks…'' Johnny sighed.

Suddenly, there were sirens coming all over, and Johnny's heart sunk. ''It's not over,'' he quietly rasped.


	2. Chapter 2: A Wreck

**March 1st, 1963**

* * *

Johnny slumped his hands in pockets, facing the police car's lights. Wondering if he should run, but he didn't want to risk it. He knew his mother would be so angry if he got arrested, and to Johnny, angry equals to beatings. And that wasn't exactly what Johnny enjoyed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping Two-Bit would smart off the cops somehow. _Ain't_ _that's what he's known for, right…?_ Johnny thought to himself.

An overweight policeman stepped out the car, he had a small mustache and black hair. He walked towards Two-Bit and Johnny. _Maybe he won't think I'ma Greaser, I ain't exactly lookin' like one right now._ ''So, you two boys I heard are causing some ruckus over at the DX. Guy says you two were stealin'?'' he inquired, taking out a notepad.

''No sir, we weren't. You can check my pockets clean,'' Two-Bit responded. Johnny stared at Two-Bit and remembered he stuffed the cigarettes in his glovebox. The police patted down towards his jeans to find nothing, he did the same to Johnny, all though Johnny only had some shorts on with no pockets.

''You two kids look clean, you, what's yer name, kid?'' the officer inquired to Johnny.

Johnny was silent for a second, not realizing the fact that the officer acknowledged him. ''Me? Uh, Johnny Cade…'' he quietly said his name.

''Hmph. You hang out with punks like these guys, you goin' to get in trouble, ya hear? You look like a good kid….'' the policeman walked towards his car. ''I'll see you two later…'' he said. He went inside his car and drove off. Two-Bit started laughing hysterically.

''Come on, let's get out of here before the DX clerk comes out, don't think the damn fool didn't know the cops were outside! Hah!'' Two-Bit scoffed, he ran to his dented car and got in, Johnny went along with him. He started up the car and drove out the parking lot. ''I couldn't of thunk of anyone working in that shithole.'' Two-Bit stated.

''Yeah,'' Johnny vaguely responded.

''What's wrong kid, scared? Shoot, you'll learn how to smart off cops in no time. Wasn't this a good experience, eh?''

''Pfft, I guess,'' Johnny laughed, looking out the car. The meadows of grass growing and the leaves on trees starting to grow back. He had to admit he did kind of enjoy the theft, it had been quite an experience. But Johnny's heart sunk when he realized he had to go back home. ''Gold doesn't last forever…'' Johnny quietly said.

''Huh? You speakin' Soc language? Cuz I can't understand a thing,'' Two-Bit told him.

''Wha-? I didn't say nothing,'' Johnny covered up.

''Whatever kid. Where you want to go, man?'' Two-Bit asked. Johnny opened his mouth to speak but Two-Bit spoke for him. ''Uh-uh, you ain't going back home. You have to enjoy your day, man. You's the gang's pet. I'm taking to you Dally, he's tuff man. We going to wreck some Soc cars,'' Two-Bit planned.

''What, you thought of that just now?'' Johnny asked, looking towards Two-Bit with a grin on his face.

''Yeah…'' After a few silent minutes, Two-Bit broke the silence. ''Dally's a cool guy, man.''

''Yeah, I admire him. He can live a life without anyone caring about him. I wish I could be like that… I always have some damn hope in my parents like they will change or something'.'' Johnny sighed and opened the glovebox, he took out a cigarette but he stared at it. He didn't want one right now Johnny somehow resisted and put the cigarette back in the pack.

''Hey, you fine by yourself,'' Two-Bit said.

''Whatever.'' Johnny responded.

They arrived at a rodeo, Dally was outside smoking a cigarette. ''Dal!'' Two-Bit yelled to him. Dally walked over to the car and leaned of the door of Johnny's side.

''You brought him, eh? We going to have some fun, ey?'' Dally asked, he jumped into the back of the car and slumped down on the backseat.

''We going to wreck some Soc cars. Dirty rich kids deserve it.'' Two-Bit told Dally, he revved up the car and started driving over to a small part of Soc territory.

''Hmm, Johnny gonna help?''

''Sure.'' Johnny said before Two-Bit.

''All right, don't go running off if you see Socs though. If they don't see us we should be fine. If they do see us… we'll handle it, kay?'' Two-Bit commanded to Johnny. He nodded his head and looked at the pale car, he stuck his hand out and felt the wind breeze on his skin. He closed his eyes, and he felt himself falling asleep. He started imagining himself in a world different than reality. It was… peaceful.

It was one of his favorite days, a gray sky with cold winds. Johnny inhaled in the imaginative world he saw himself in. He could see a figure he vaguely recognized in front of him, he was walking towards him with something in his hands. Johnny started walking closer to the person and realized it was his father. Johnny widened his eyes and started running away from Mr. Cade, but he caught up quick.

He had a beer bottle in his hand and threw it against Johnny's arm, Johnny fell to the ground and bit back a cry of agony. His father grabbed him by the arm and started beating him, throwing punches to him. Johnny covered his face and soon enough he could see someone he didn't recognize beating him anymore… it was a snobby face, and he had rings on, Johnny saw himself crying.

Then he saw a vision of the same snobby face, but this time it was a grim expression, lying down in the concrete near a fountain, bleeding. Johnny saw himself with a bloody knife and someone grabbed him by the shoulders. ''Wake up!'' Two-Bit barked to Johnny.

Johnny woke up and stretched. ''What happened?'' he yawned.

''You missed the whole thing, man.''

Johnny sat up and he widened his eyes. ''I did, aw shoot!''

''Nah, we playing. We're here, get out the car,'' Two-Bit said.

The trio got out the car almost simultaneously. Dally did his usual tough walk and Johnny just slouched down, trying to act casual. Two-Bit did a front-flip towards a black Mustang, a Soc car. He found a stick on the floor and picked it up. Johnny looked around the concrete and saw a broken pipe, half surprised he found a broken pipe in such a rich part of town.

Johnny studied the area, there was a nice two-story house behind him, and in front of him was a parking lot with stairs leading to a community service building. Dally shook him and Johnny jumped to reality. He grabbed the heavy pipe wrench and he started beating down the car, denting it. ''Take this, snobby bitches!'' Dally yelled, he went on top of the car and started kicking the roof with his dirty shoe.

Suddenly, three Socs came up towards them. ''What are you greaseballs beating up our cars huh?'' asked a Soc with a blue madras shirt.

''Shit, Bob. These greaseballs got a little kid with them. Hah!'' another Soc said.

''Funny, get them!'' he yelled.

Johnny widened his eyes, wondering what to do, looking on the bright side, it was a fair fight, 3 versus 3. A Soc with brown curly hair came up to him. Johnny tried to swing a fist towards him, but the Soc grabbed him by the arm, he attempted to twist it, but Johnny hit him in the face with his pipe in his hand.

''Oh, motherfucking kid! Argh! My fucking face! Fuck! Fuck it hurts! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!'' the Soc cursed many more times after that, trying to withstand the pain, he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, his hands covering his face. Johnny winced in pain and turned around to find Dally kicking a Soc to the floor and Two-Bit slammed a Soc's head on his own car, his nose bleeding.

''You win… fuck you, dirty bums…'' Bob the Soc muttered.

Two-Bit and Dally turned around towards Johnny. ''Shit, Dally thought you couldn't handle yourself, look at you, nice going kid!'' Two-Bit said as he looked at the Soc putting his hands over his face. ''We thought you weren't ok with loning it, but shit ya did it all right!'' Two-Bit complimented. Johnny couldn't help but put out a smirk, he felt proud of himself.

They went back into Two-Bits car, but instead Dally started driving. ''I've been thinking of moving to New York for a bit,'' Dally said.

''Why?'' Johnny asked.

''Fuzz is all over me. Think they're going to put me in prison. If I get into New York I can be a free man, and just do the same shit repeatedly,'' Dally shrugged.

''Do what you gotta do man. We'll still be the same people.''

''Yeah, hope I don't come back to find Johnny in a house party in bed with a girl, Pony turning out to be a Soc with his smartness and Darry goin' to college. We gotta keep it real.'' Dally turned to Johnny. ''Hey, Johnnycakes. Don't… uh don't be wise… You're the pet, and it's gotta be like that. Don't toughen up, and that's just how we want things to be,'' Dally stared at Johnny with compassionate eyes. _Never seen Dally like this…_

Dally rubbed Johnny's long hair and smirked. ''Remember what I told you, shorty.''

Johnny nodded, he couldn't imagine himself doing the things Dally stated though. No one would want to ever accept him into college, his life had already been ruined, and never would he be a Soc. And being with a girl was one of his last priorities. His number one was to survive. To survive this strange world, Johnny sighed and imagined himself being Ponyboy. He closed his eyes, this time not falling asleep.

''Nice job, Johnny! Wow, look at your grades!'' Johnny could hear his mother say.

''GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, FUCKING… DIRTY BUM! DON'T EVER COME BACK!'' Johnny heard his mother's voice. Johnny opened his eyes in fear, his face turning pale. He panted a little bit and Dally looked at him, worried, but he shrugged it off.

''All right, Johnny. We dropping you off at yer house. See you,'' Two-Bit said. Johnny got out the car and Two-Bit jumped from the backseat to the passenger's seat. ''Woo!'' he cheered, Dally sped off and only his broken headlights could be seen through the view. Johnny sighed and put his hands over his bare arms, he should have worn a jacket, the night sky was cold, and a t-shirt and shorts were not fit for that sort of thing.

Johnny entered his house to find his father yelling at his mother. His father pushed his mother to the wall and spat on her. ''Don't talk to me dirty whore!'' he yelled towards her.

He turned around and spotted Johnny. ''Where have you been?'' he yelled. Johnny stood there, dazed.

''You've been out with those bums, haven't you? You need to LEARN YOUR LESSON!'' Mr. Cade yelled.

He threw a punch at Johnny's face and Johnny fell to the ground, he leaned against the door. His father opened the door and kicked him out to the dirt. He slammed the door shut. Johnny gasped for his breath, he was winded when he fell on his stomach hardly on the dirt. He sat up and fought back tears. Johnny gritted his tears and wondered where he should go to sleep.

Johnny remembered the vacant lot, he started running towards it and he saw his lawn-chair there. But when Johnny looked back he could see some of his parents' house, he wanted to be as far away as possible. Johnny kept walking aimlessly. Johnny saw lights at Ponyboy's house. _Maybe I can stay the night… I'll give it a shot…_

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, he was answered by Mrs. Curtis, he could see Mr. Curtis sleeping on the couch in the living room. ''I was… wondering if I could stay the night…'' Johnny shyly said, he put his hands together and twisted his fingers.

''Sure! What about your parents?'' she asked.

''They… are out of town,'' Johnny lied.

''Oh, then, come in! Pony's about to go to bed, we have a mattress for you.'' the kind woman said. Johnny nodded his head in gratitude. She went to the storage room and got a mattress and blankets, she put in Ponyboy's room, and Johnny went inside his room along with Ponyboy, he shut the door and went onto his mattress, putting on his blankets.

''Hi Johnny,'' Ponyboy said, Johnny noticed his voice had gotten a bit deeper since the last time they spoke, and like usual, he was taller than him, as Johnny was shorter than a lot of people, making him look twelve too.

''Hey… Pony,''

''Was it your old man?''

''What? My dad?'' he asked.

''Yeah…'' Ponyboy whispered.

Johnny didn't respond and Ponyboy spoke once more. ''He… abuses you, doesn't he?'' Ponyboy asked softly. Johnny bit back tears, he looked up at Ponyboy's bed, his black hair shining in the soft moonlight through the bit of open curtain.

''How did you know…?'' Johnny asked.

''We all know… we're all family… we all have each other…'' Ponyboy whispered softly in a voice that somehow soothed Johnny, but in the end made him cry softly too.

Ponyboy went onto the mattress with Johnny and cuddled next to him, and they soon both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Magnet

**March 2nd, 1963**

* * *

Johnny woke up the next morning to find himself on the floor, he looked at Ponyboy's clock, and saw it was 5:00 A.M. Johnny quietly got up and snuck out of the house, not wanting to disturb anyone. He still felt quite disturbed by Ponyboy's statement. Johnny hoped he wouldn't tell his parents. _God… please don't let em know… they can change… I promise…_ Johnny thought to himself, not exactly knowing who he was promising to. Johnny sighed and started walking back towards his home. He felt relieved to see no car at all in the driveway, they must have gone out to get drunk.

Johnny entered the door to find absolutely no one in the house, as expected. He went into the bathroom to looked at his face, all dirty from falling onto the dirt last night. He changed out of his clothes and went into the shower, the cold water soothing himself. He thought of his parents. He knew they would have to change someday. Johnny remembered his vague memories when he was four years old. A decade ago. His parents had been so nurturing and caring, but then somehow they got addicted to alcohol, their bodies and personalities getting horrid, but Johnny's well-being get the worst of it.

About five minutes of staring at the wall in the shower, he turned it off and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, he walked to his room and to his closet, he looked through his clothes and he found a gray-blue t-shirt. He put on put black jeans and he put on a black denim jacket over his shirt. He walked out the door and sighed, he came to realization that he had washed out all his grease from his hair, but he shrugged it off. Johnny walked down to the vacant lot and sat down on his lawn-chair. He half expected Two-Bit to come back again and scare the knocks out of him. Johnny started closing his eyes and almost fell asleep when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Steve with his hands in his pockets. Johnny sat up in his chair and looked at Steve, he was obviously distressed.

''What's going on, Stevie?'' Johnny asked.

Steve sighed and took out a cigarette and lit it with a match. He took a smoke and attempted to blow a perfect smoke wring, he closed his eyes and sighed. ''You came here to make me watch you smoke?'' Johnny sarcastically asked.

''Nah… it's just that… Dally's been sent to a reformatory,''

''He has?'' Johnny asked, his eyes widening.

''Yeah… they said he could either get in prison for all the shit he's done, or put em in a reformatory…''

Johnny bit his lip and sighed. ''What'd ya expect?'' Johnny asked.

''For Dal not to get caught by fuzz, that's what. Hope he doesn't snitch,''

''Dally wouldn't do that,''

''Pressure makes people do the funniest things, kid.'' Steve threw his cigarette on the road and sighed. He stood up and walked off. Johnny watched him watch and disappear throughout the distance.

Johnny got up and slumped his hands in his pockets. He went to the park and sat on the park bench looking down at himself. He felt… confused in life. Feeling nothing to do he sat up and walked around aimlessly. About two hours later of walking, he arrived at his school, and he'd realized this was his last year, and he'd move to high-school. Johnny felt confident that he would pass, he managed throughout the years, barely. He managed to achieve decent grades this year, but he just couldn't put his mind to focus. With everything out of control. _I know I can be a smart kid like Pony, I know I can. But there's always a barrier that blocks you from your dreams._

Johnny spotted a big field between two apartment complexes, and he recognized the place was his football spot. He spotted Ponyboy, Soda, Darry and Two-Bit playing a game. Johnny wondered if he should play, he was horrid at football, or any sport to the least, but it took his mind off things but before he could decide he spotted Darry gazing at him from across the street. ''Hey, John! Come here and play!''

Johnny pretended not to hear, he kept walking when Pony and Sodapop ran up to him. ''What's wrong, Johnny?'' Sodapop asked.

''Dally's been sent to the reformatory…'' Johnny quickly said in a blur. By then the rest of the football players ran up to him and heard the news everyone sighed.

''Typical Dally…'' Two-Bit said. After a few seconds of silence, Darry final broke it.

''Ya don't want to join our game?''

''Nah, I'm kind of bad at sports,'' Johnny replied. ''I'll just take a walk,''

''All right, careful out there for Socs Johnnycakes, and remember don't stay- '' Two-Bit's warnings were cut off by an angry Johnny.

''I know what to do!'' Johnny snapped. ''I'm tired of y'all trying to take care of me, if I can _withstand_ my home, I certainly can out in the streets!'' Johnny stormed off, but the rest of the Greasers didn't follow him. Johnny sighed and walked to the park, he wanted to clear off his mind. He spotted a swing and he started pushing himself. He was there by himself for hours, and soon the sky started turning dark.

 _They're right to care about me… 'cuz I can't take care of myself…_

Johnny spotted a figure in the distance of the orange sky. His heart raced a little, what if it was his parents? His parents sometimes went around town to find him just to beat the tar out of him, like they cared about him. But Johnny spotted a girl he recognized. It was Sylvia! Dally's girlfriend.

''Hey Johnny…'' Sylvia said in her soothing voice.

Johnny couldn't almost resist her feelings to her. But he shook them off, this was Dally's girlfriend! What would Dally think. ''What are you doing here, Sylvia?'' he asked.

''I was so lonely… and I wanted a real man to take care of me… please Johnny, can't you walk me to the drive in?'' she asked.

Johnny couldn't resist the bargain, so he nodded his head, but he knew he had to stop himself from getting too close. He walked with her to the side of the drive-in, there was a broken fence and he just snuck in with along with her. He found a seat in the back row where no one was, not even people in front of him. Johnny felt the urge to get up and find a crowded place so Sylvia would not try anything.

He could feel Sylvia's beautiful gaze towards him. But Johnny turned away and watched the movie. It was some beach movie about a boy with blonde hair hooking up with another girl, and their adventures at their beach. Suddenly, Sylvia sat on Johnny's lap, her short skirt brushing against his jeans. ''Stop that, you crazy broad!'' he barked.

She laid her head and back on the other seats. ''Oh… you look so much better from up here, Johnnycakes. You could make a real woman out of me…'' she flirted.

She started touching him all over, but before she could get to her favorite part… the one she always aimed for in men, he pushed her hand away. ''Stop, I want to pay attention to the movie!''

''I'm better-looking than the movie itself, Johnny…''

Thankfully, she returned to her seat and kept brushing his hair. Johnny ignored her and watched the movie. ''Get away from her, you two!'' the beach-boy yelled towards some bullies, he started beating them up, protecting her.

After a little while, the movie ended with a huge time-skip of them two getting married and Johnny got up, heading towards the exit. Sylvia followed Johnny all the way to the park flirting with him, but Johnny kept ignoring her. Soon enough he sat down on the park bench and took out a cigarette and a lighter and started smoking it.

Sylvia knocked the cigarette out of his hand. ''You'd rather pay attention to the cigarette than me?'' she said with a smile in her eyes.

Johnny couldn't resist, he was put into a trance. She put her arms around Johnny and started kissing him, her hands moving around him. She reached for his zipper and soon enough Johnny pushed her off! ''Yer Dally's girl, get off me!'' he yelled.

''We were just having fun!''

Johnny spotted a figure running towards him in the distance it was Steve. ''Get out of here you bitch!'' he yelled to Sylvia. ''What are you doing brainwashing Johnny?''

''I just want him to be with me!'' she whined, she pushed Johnny to the grass and went on top of him, but Steve pulled her off and she fell to the ground.

''Fine, you missed out some good piece of cake!'' she yelled.

Steve helped Johnny up and laughed at Johnny. ''What?'' he asked.

''You got a little mark from the lipstick,'' he said.

Johnny felt his cheeks get hot, he licked his finger and tried to take it off, but Sylvia had some sort of lipstick that just wouldn't come off. ''Keep it, makes you look like a broad magnet,'' Steve said. His smile faded away. ''Don't be hanging out with sneaky little devils like Sylvia, they come off as loving, but they leave you for another man, sneaky little bitches…''

''I wasn't trying anything!'' Johnny protested.

''I know kid. With your luck, you'd be stuck inside of her in bed,'' Steve sighed and smoked a cigarette.

''You should head off kid, I'm going to go home too. C'ya,'' Steve waved goodbye and Johnny started walking back to the vacant lot. He spotted his lawn-chair, he sat on it and took off his jacket, shoes, and jeans. He covered up blankets over himself.

 _Wild day..._

Johnny's eyes went heavy and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter was inspired by Grand Theft Auto, The Lost and Damned, more specifically the beginning mission, were the Lost MC is waiting outside the doors for Billy Grey to get out of rehab. One of Billy Grey's lines is even used in this chapter, and other dialogue is inspired by it, too. Thanks.**

* * *

 **July 27, 1963**

* * *

Johnny was sitting on a curb waiting for Dally to get outside of the reformatory, the rest of the gang was there. Johnny was wearing a brown t-shirt with dark brown shorts, the sun shining on his long hair. Johnny looked around at the rest of the gang, Johnny felt surprised that Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry were there. They usually didn't come to gang meetings like this. Johnny considered them the outsiders of the gang, however Ponyboy turned thirteen a few days ago, so Johnny guessed they put some more responsibility on him. He sighed in relief as he remembered his graduation at eighth grade. Mr. Curtis was kind enough to let Johnny wear a suit to his graduation, despite Johnny disliking wearing suits, his biggest disappointment was that his parents didn't come.

His train of thoughts were abrupted when Johnny heard screeching tires park onto a curb. Johnny felt his heart race. A 16-year-old came out the car, Johnny didn't recognize the stern looking person. He had a broken nose and he had short curly hair, he was wearing black tank-top and dirty jeans. Johnny's face went pale when he started walking to him. ''Ya scared?'' the strange man asked Johnny with a deep voice.

Johnny managed to nod, and the person laughed.

Two-Bit got up from the sidewalk and walked over to the man. ''Timothy Shepard! What you here for, man?''

''You know what I'm here, need Dally to get out of here.'' Tim Shepard responded.

''Ya knew he was coming out of the reformatory today?'' Steve asked.

''No, I fucking guessed,'' Tim sarcastically snapped Steve went quiet and sat back on the sidewalk.

The doors of the reformatory opened. Everyone ran up to see Dallas Winston, he was wearing this horrid uniform, Johnny could not describe it. Two men with stern looking faces wearing gray suits came out beside him. ''I am not too sure about this, Bernie. Dally is a troublemaker, and letting out this early is not a good thing to do in my opinion.''

''Are you pulling my leg, Kenny? Dally has most definitely reformed, from hanging out to punks, he has turned into a very fine gentleman. Did you not hear his speech about kindness and horrid substances?'' Bernie responded to Kenny.

''I don't know…'' Kenny responded.

Johnny caught Dally with a smirk whilst the two were talking, but his smirk quickly went away when Bernie and Kenny faced him. Kenny spoke first. ''Dallas Winston, do you feel as if you have reformed and changed your ways?''

''Yes, daddy,'' Dally quickly said.

''Excuse me?'' Kenny asked, taken aghast.

''This is the type of humor we were speaking of. Dallas Winston has a good sense of humor. He may return to school. Ah- I see your friends are here to pick you up? Well, well, off you go,'' Bernie said with a smile on his face. The two men went back into the entrance and Dally did his old fashioned tough walk towards the gang.

''What type of gang would this be without me, huh?'' he yelled.

Everyone started cheering except for Tim Shepard and Johnny, Johnny had felt worried that the two men would come back and hear all the ruckus and take Dally back in, but Tim's words cut off Johnny's paranoid thoughts. ''It's been a long time… hasn't it?''

Dally's smile went out when he spotted Tim. ''Sure has, hasn't it?'' Dally's fist clenched.

''We… have some business to take care of you. You chumps can scramble off. I'm taking Dallas home.''

''Wait, but we were going to have…'' Johnny stopped his sentence when Tim walked over to him.

''My word is my word. So, you can take it or leave it.'' Tim pulled out a switchblade and put it against Johnny's throat.

''Cut it out Timmy.'' Dally said.

''Fine. But I'll have an eye on you kid,''

Tim Shepard walked to his beat-up car and Dally followed him inside. The car sped off and the gang just sighed and shrugged. ''There goes our plans of going to Dairy Queen'' Sodapop sighed.

''We can still go, I'm hungry as a Soc for beer.'' Two-Bit said.

''Come on then!'' Darry prompted.

The gang walked towards the restaurant. Johnny lacked behind, his hands slumped in his pockets. He could see the thirteen-year-old Ponyboy slowing down for Johnny. ''Hey, Johnny, what's up?'' he asked.

''You came to me,'' Johnny said. He felt like putting the words back into his mouth, it sounded a bit rude. ''Sorry, don't mean that.'' Johnny apologized and Ponyboy nodded. ''Who's that Tim Shepard guy?''

''Him? He's a friend of Dally's. But also, an enemy, they love and hate each other. Tim slept in our house once on the couch. He's tuff, I wouldn't want to get into a battle with him.'' Ponyboy stated.

''Like you get into battles,'' Johnny laughed. ''What do you mean he was in your house?''

''We woke up one morning to find him sleeping on the couch. Dally was there the night previously. Thank God our parents were there. Who knows what they would have done?''

Johnny's heart beat a little faster. _Did Ponyboy's parents know about my parents?_

''I don't know either…'' Johnny responded.

''Well, they probably would have been sort of fine with it. My parents are so nice… and laid back…'' Ponyboy commented.

Johnny hung his head as he thought about his own parents, and Ponyboy stopped the comments.

''Sorry.'' Pony said.

''It's all right,''

Johnny looked back to see a blue Mustang following the gang. Two-Bit stopped along with the rest of the gang and he stretched his muscles. ''What you Socs want?'' he asked as the Mustang stopped and the driver rolled down its windows.

''You got the whole circle jerk going on! Good to know! Let's get some greaseballs!'' the driver yelled.

Four Socs got out the car, and the Greasers easily outnumbered them. Another Mustang pulled up and four more Socs came out. Johnny and Ponyboy stayed behind all the Greasers. But one Soc came running up to Johnny while the rest of the Greasers weren't paying attention. The Soc pulled out a switchblade and tackled Johnny to the ground. He desperately tried to push him off, but the Soc looked around eighteen, four years older than him. With age, he was stronger.

Ponyboy ran up to pull the Soc off, but he kicked him in the leg, making Ponyboy trip. ''Get off me!'' Johnny yelled.

The Soc sniffed like a wolf. ''I smell little kid Greaser blood! I want it!'' The Soc put his blade against Johnny's neck, but the Soc fell to the floor, Johnny looked to his right to see the Soc getting beat down by Two-Bit and Darry. Two-Bit grabbed the Soc by the head and slammed his head by the concrete wall, his nose started bleeding when he begged for mercy.

Johnny looked at him with his eyes wide in shock, but he jumped back into reality. He could see Ponyboy getting pinned down by a Soc. Johnny charged and tackled the seventeen-year-old Soc to the floor. Johnny slugged him in the face, but the hit was weak, making the Soc laugh, as he was about to slug Johnny back Ponyboy kicked his head. ''Ow shit! Little kid got me!''

Ponyboy repeatedly did the same move when the Soc finally pushed off Johnny to the road and the Soc ran off, his head bleeding. ''Thanks Ponyboy,'' Johnny said.

''No problem, we work good,''

They ran into the middle of the battle when suddenly sirens came up. A police officer came outside his car with his baton and swung it at a Soc pinning Sodapop to his Mustang. Sodapop laughed hysterically, and all the Greasers started running away from the police car, they jumped up onto the grass above them. ''We need to shake off the fuzz!'' Two-Bit yelled from the front.

Johnny desperately tried to run as fast he could, but Johnny was the slowest Greaser out of them, he could hear footsteps coming through the grass behind him and he saw a Soc taking a dive, trying to get Johnny, but Johnny moved to the right slightly and the Soc slid on his face. Another siren was coming from the distance, and the Greasers all jumped off the grass onto the road through an alleyway.

The Greasers went unnoticed into the alleyway. Darry pushed a dumpster covering the entrance of the alleyway and the Greasers ran into a building in the alleyway. They started panting and Johnny studied the area. It was a dirty apartment complex; a homeless person was sleeping beneath the stairs. Johnny sat down and panted. ''They didn't see us, did they?''

''Don't worry about it, John.'' Two-Bit said.

Johnny nodded and looked at his hands, they were shaking badly. Darry threw Johnny a match of cigarettes and Sodapop handed him a lighter. He lit up a cigarette and started smoking it. He started coughing as some of the smoke went inside of his mouth, he threw the cigarette on the dirty floor and stomped on it. ''I think we should stay here until the cops clear off,'' Johnny suggested.

''Good thinking Johnny, and I thought Ponyboy was the only smart kid in this place,'' Steve commented.

Johnny woke up to rain and thunder. He could see Sodapop snoring loudly with his jacket off. Johnny knew they should probably leave soon, he quietly got up, not wanting to disturb the other sleeping Greasers and took Sodapop's blue denim jacket. _He's got a long-sleeve underneath it, he'll be fine._

Johnny put on the jacket and felt cramps in his neck and back. ''Damn, I slept wrong…'' Johnny whispered to himself, he got up quietly and looked out the back-door of the apartment complex, where they entered.

Someone had grabbed him by the shoulders and Johnny screamed in shock, but it came out to be more of a squeak than scream. Sodapop started laughing and the rest of the Greasers woke up with drowsy eyes. ''Your face went whiter than the ice-cream at Dairy Queen!'' Sodapop said.

''Yeah, thanks a lot.'' Johnny sarcastically said.

''Come on kid gimme my jacket back,'' Sodapop said.

''It's raining outside!'' Johnny protested.

''A denim jacket don't look too good with shorts, kid. But you can keep it for now.''

Johnny grinned. _This is what true family is._

All the Greasers headed out and they went to Two-Bit's car five blocks away. They went inside and Johnny was dropped off at his house. Johnny sighed in relief as there was no car in the driveway. He entered his house to find it empty, he looked at the clock and saw it was 10:42 P.M. Johnny took off his jacket and realized he forgot to give it back to Sodapop, but he shrugged it off, he'd give it back to him tomorrow.

Johnny changed out of his clothes into his boxers only, he shut the door of his bedroom and rested himself on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He remembered the Greasers and how good they treated him, but then he remembered his own family, how abusive they had been. How little they didn't care about him. Tears welled up in Johnny's eyes. The Greasers always took care of him, but for how long? They'd either end up dead or in jail, and Johnny would be just alone in this strange little world. ''I was just want to kill myself… please someone let it happen…''

He half-expected for someone to shoot him point-blank, but… no one. He cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat Of The Moment

**I would like to thank ''One Wing in The Fire'' for their continued support. It means a lot, the same user has also suggested an idea through PM, so please be sure to check them out!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lots of dirty talk in here, it's Dally of course!**

* * *

 **August 15** **th** **, 1963**

* * *

Johnny was resting on his lawn chair wearing a charcoal black t-shirt with a picture of a pink donut figure on it. Mr. Curtis had gifted it to him, it was a rarity to find clothes with such a design on it. He had on charcoal black shorts and Dally had gave him a black watch, too. Johnny checked the time, 7:40 A.M. Johnny sat up and whipped his hair to the side. He looked to the right of him when he bumped into someone. ''Woah, sorry,'' Johnny apologized without looking to see who the person was.

''You're going to get it, Greaser!'' a recognizable voice yelled. Johnny felt a bit fearful, but not all that timid, he knew he could run. He looked in front of him to see Dally chuckling. ''Got you.'' he said.

''You sure did, Dal.'' Johnny responded. Dally was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, with black jeans and black sneakers. ''So what's going on Dal?'' Johnny asked, he slumped his hands in his pockets of his shorts.

"Today is going to be an experience kid, I'm going to teach you how to use a heater.''

''A what?'' Johnny asked, confused.

''A gun kid, your slang is getting rusty.''

''Oh,'' Johnny said embarrassed.

''You dig man?''

''Sure,'' Johnny gave in.

''Follow me then kid.''

Dally went inside his car and Johnny got in the passenger's seat. ''So where am I going to learn how to shoot?'' Johnny asked.

''I'm taking to you to Buck Merril.'' Dally said.

''Who?''

Dally put his arm underneath Johnny's neck, pretending to choke him and Dally smirked ''Stop that!'' Johnny protested.

''I'm giving you a representation of Buck, man.'' Dally chortled.

''He's a fighter?'' Johnny predicted.

''Yeah man, he's tough.'' Dally stated.

Johnny took out a cigarette and started to smoke it, but Dally grabbed his cigarette and threw it out the car. ''Hey man, what the heck?'' Johnny complained.

''Just giving you a piece of cake how Bucky is. He has- sorry had buck teeth, until he got them knocked out in a fight. He helped me get a job at the rodeo. That good enough cake for you? Just like I hear Sylvia was trying to give you some cake while I was in the reformatory, that true Johnnycakes?''

''No- I mean. y-no… it did-didn't happen.'' Johnny stumbled. He immediately regretted saying that.

''You're a horrible liar!'' Dally laughed.

''How'd you figure out…?'' Johnny quietly asked.

''Steve told me after I got out of the reformatory,'' Dally said. ''Sylvia is a little sneaky devil anyways, she's only in for the relationship because of the 'action.'''

''So I'm presuming that's why you're with her too?''

''Look at you sounding all fancy! Yeah, maybe. I like a piece of cake too. Sylvia wanted to give it to you too. Sylvia's all sweet-talking you and shit. To be honest, I bet if you somehow made it into the bedroom, and that's a big if, Johnnycakes, you wouldn't last two seconds.'' Dally taunted.

Johnny felt his cheeks turn red and Dally messed with his hair. ''We need to find you a broad Johnnycakes. I heard that Greasette Cynthia likes you, Johnnycakes,'' Dally teased.

''Stop with them lies,'' Johnny said. But he found it hard to believe it was a lie. _Cynthia's the same age as me and she always is in a tongue-twister whenever she talks to me, if she can even get out of her house that is. Overprotective parents._

Johnny quickly changed the subject. ''So do you got a gun yourself? Or am I borrowing Buck's gun? Because of the sound of him it'd seem like he'd have some blood on it,''

''I got my own heater,'' Dally pulled out a black with some gold lines on there. Johnny widened his eyes, amazed how fancy the firearm was, but Dally went back to the original subject. ''Don't try changing the subject, kid. Cynth's always wantin' to get in your pants, and you know it, John.''

Dally pulled up to a house with loud country music playing. Johnny felt his hands tremble, he hated social situations. It always gave him anxiety. Dally noticed his hands shaking and he calmed him down. ''It'll be fine, Buck comes off as tough, but he's a weak redneck. Also, don't get tricked by them broads in there. They come off as loving, but they only want to get in your pants for money.''

Johnny tried to find the right word describing that type of women, he knew it was a job, but Dally cut off his train of thoughts when he the slammed the door of his car. Johnny jumped out the car and softly closed the door, until he heard the _click._ Dally went up to the front door and knocked on it. ''Bucky!''

''What the fuck do you want?'' a muffled drunken voice came from inside.

''I got a kid… in need of some lessons. He needs to be learned.''

Johnny felt himself get pale a little. ''Correct yerself! I ain't wanting to be beat!'' he said.

Dally laughed and Buck opened the door, he had drowsy eyes. ''Jesus Dal, you became so desperate wanting to beat up twelve year olds?'' Buck looked at Johnny Cade.

''He wants to shoot a heater,''

Buck widened his eyes and grinned. ''Why didn't you say so? Always loving youth turning to the third amendment.''

Johnny couldn't resist correcting him. ''Ain't guns the second amend- ''

''You shut your trap kid, you ain't going to be lastin' long if you act like a know-it-all. Get in here, I'm too drunken to teach you, but Dally can, can't you, Dallas? You can use the basement shooting range,'' Buck allowed.

Dally looked shock, he palpably hadn't expected this. ''Sure, Bucky.'' He shook off.

''Fuck off...'' Buck murmured, dropping onto his couch and taking a shot of whiskey.

Johnny could see women all over the place and men flirting with them, some winning, some losing. _These guys don't waste time, it's damn 8:00 A.M.!_ Johnny followed Dally down the stairs, but before he went down the stairs he spotted a pool table, but Dally pulled him down the stairs to the basement, he could see some other rednecks with long beards shooting guns. Johnny felt aghast, the basement was bigger than expected, and cooler too, despite the summer heat, the room was cold with the air conditioning and a fan.

Dally walked over to a drawer and Johnny followed him. Johnny went on his tippy-toes to find nothing in the drawer. Dally angrily looked up at a bearded hillbilly, he was wearing black earplugs whilst shooting his pistol. Dally grabbed him by the shoulder, and the man put down his gun. ''Hey Cletus, did I say you could use my earplugs?''

''Yeah… I mean I did give it to ya for your birthday,'' Cletus said with his accent.

''What-? Hey don't get wise with me, white trash.''

Cletus' face went white. ''Give them to me…'' Dally said in quiet voice, but his anger was obviously rising.

''But- ''

Dally slugged Cletus in the face and Cletus started running up the stairs. ''Give them back!'' he yelled. ''Help me get him, John!'' he yelled.

Johnny and Dally ran up the stairs to find Cletus pushing through a broad and out the door onto the hot desert. Dally quickly caught up to the overweight redneck, he tackled him to the floor and punched him repeatedly. ''Give me my fucking shit!"' he yelled.

Johnny looked away and winced in pain, he could feel the hard slugs as if they were being thrown to him. Finally, the redneck gave in and took the earplugs off. He handed them to Dally, and Dally let him get up. He grabbed his stomach in pain, and started heading back to the party, but Dally pushed him, he almost stumbled to the floor. ''GET OUT OF HERE OR AM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Dally snapped, he started chasing the redneck out to the bare road and Johnny followed him, finally the redneck ran into the woody areas and Dally stopped panting.

Johnny caught up to Dally, Johnny started panting and wheezing all at the same time. ''You sure as hell are slow, aren't you Johnny?'' Dally laughed.

''Thanks for the praise…'' Johnny panted.

They both walked back to the party and he entered the house. Buck smirked at Dally, he was drinking some more whiskey, but it was out the bottle. ''You sure scared him, didn't you?'' he drowsily asked.

''Bum,'' Dally taunted, he walked to the kitchen and washed off the earplugs. ''I don't want my Johnny getting no white trash diseases from some redneck!'' Dally laughed, he grabbed his neck with his arm and pretended to choke him again.

''Cut it out! And… thanks Dal.''

Johnny walked down the basement with Dally. ''We sure scared the living shit out of him, huh? I bet his brother-sister parents are going to be shocked when he comes home cryin'. I bet he still lives with his mommy and daddy.''

''Couldn't we just have asked him nicely? You didn't have to slug him.''

''My, my, Johnny are you some priest? That's not how things work here at Buck's.''

''Well, he sure as hell was scared, and he didn't deserve that,'' Johnny admitted.

''Whatever.''

Dally showed Johnny the gun. ''It's unloaded. See that spinney-thing there?'' Dally pointed at it, and Johnny nodded.

''You push it out, and you load some bullets in there.'' Dally taught.

After about twenty minutes of explaining and demonstrating, Dally handed Johnny the gun. Johnny opened the chamber with his support hand, and he loaded the gun with eight bullets and Johnny put on the black earplugs taken from Cletus. Dally nodded his head in appreciation. Johnny aimed his gun at an outlined human target with target lines on there.

Johnny bent his elbows, and Dally went behind Johnny, holding his stomach for support, and he straightened out his arms. ''Now… lift off.'' Dally said.

Johnny fired the gun and the recoil sent Johnny stumbling back and he fell. ''What the hell man?''

Dally broke down laughing. ''Sorry kid, I just wanted to see how you reacted with the recoil.''

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle himself and Dally rubbed his hair once more, it was one of his favorite things to do, he felt Johnny's hair so smooth and soft as soothing and calming. ''So what can I do stop the re-?'' Johnny didn't finish his word, forgetting what the word was.

''The recoil,'' Dally finished. ''Well, you should have a tight-grip on it, tight. All those movies you watch with Ponyboy where that guy is wielding the gun with one hand and shooting a revolver with one hand, well either he's strong, or the movies ain't know how guns' work. Probably the second one. Also, over the years' kid, you'll get stronger, so don't worry about keeping a tight grip all the time once you get older.'' Dallas explained.

Johnny nodded. ''Thanks for the advice. Dal, can I shoot this round, please?'' Johnny begged, his black eyes turning bigger.

Dally couldn't resist, and he nodded.

Johnny aimed the revolver at the target and shot at it, following Dally's instructions. He missed the target twice, hitting the back wall, but he hit the target in the chest, head, and neck with the next bullets. ''Nice kid! You're a sharp-shooter. Let's try it one more time.'' Dally said. He handed Johnny some bullets and Johnny reloaded the gun.

''Shoot, if only my ole man knew I could shoot a heater! He'd be proud! Especially with all this class.''

Dally scowled and snapped, his over-protectiveness of Johnny coming out. ''He wouldn't be proud, Johnny. He's a piece of living trash because he beats you. In fact, it'd be much better if you showed the heater to him and threatened him with it.'' Dally clenched his fists and sighed, he put his hands in his pockets and watched Johnny shoot the eight bullets.

Johnny felt grief pierce his heart. _My ole man can come off as rude, but I know he can change. He has that look in his eyes. He has it._

Johnny accurately shot the targets and he finished off the round. He handed Dally the gun and Dally nodded his head. ''You're a crack-shot!'' Dally complimented.

Johnny nodded and smiled. He looked at his watch, it was 12:34 P.M. ''Where we going after this?'' Johnny asked Dally.

''You hungry?'' Dally asked, Johnny felt as if he ignored him, but Johnny nodded his head.

''Me too, let's go to Dairy Queen.'' Dally suggested.

''Doesn't Buck got food here?'' Johnny inquired.

''He does, but it tastes like trash from the dumpster. He's got some old raw steak, and mice-riddled macaroni-and cheese, and cockroach- '' Dally was cut off by Johnny.

''Enough, Dal! I get it!'' Johnny said. Dally laughed and Johnny couldn't help but crack a grin, Dally was obviously trying to get a reaction out of Johnny. They went outside to the scorching heat of Tulsa and they went into Dally's car. He pulled out a fan and put it on top of the windshield, he placed a speeding ticket underneath the fan, and the wind made the fan blow into both Johnny and Dally's faces.

''So what are you going to get?'' Johnny asked Dally.

''Me? I'm probably going to get a nice milkshake, then a banana split, some steak…'' Dally licked his lips. Johnny was about to his open in his mouth to speak, but Dally cut him off. ''I know what you're going to get, Johnny. A plain barbecue burger, no veggies, extra barbecue and light cheddar cheese, some Pepsi and a chocolate milkshake.''

Johnny widened his eyes, shocked that he knew it all. ''How'd you know?'' he asked.

''Shoot kid, I always go with you and the gang to Dairy Queen, I always spot you eating by yourself, and I see what ya eat.'' Dally took out a cigarette and smoked it.

They arrived into the parking lot of Dairy Queen, and Dally ordered everything. They sat down in a booth with all their food and the duo both ate away. ''So, how was the reformatory?'' Johnny asked, trying to make conversation as Johnny ate his barbecue burger. He took a sip of some of his Pepsi and wiped off his barbecue face with a napkin.

''That was place like prison kid. Don't ever go there. Serious. They make you wear a damn uniform- '' Dally stopped his sentence, gulping down his steak, then he started talking while eating once more. ''They make you join choir and sing songs. Fucking horrible, kid, I tell you.'' He gulped down his steak and slurped up his peanut-butter milkshake.

Johnny finished his burger and chugged down his Pepsi, Dally noticed that he had nothing else to eat except only for his chocolate milkshake, so he shared his banana split with Johnny. ''Thanks Dal,'' Johnny said, as he grabbed another spoon and scooped some of the ice-cream and banana with it.

''So… I've been wondering about Tim Shepard, he your friend, or enemy? Pony told me some, but not enough,'' Johnny asked. He felt like eating the words that came out of his mouth when he saw Dally's narrowed eyes as the mention of Tim.

''Sometimes he's a real asshole, sometimes he's the wisest guy you can know. He can help you out at the heat of the moment, he can kill you at the heat of the moment.''

Dally sighed and put his feet on the table, he passed the rest of the banana split to Johnny. ''Take the rest, I feel like a pig,'' Dally yawned.

''Hey wise guy, take your feet off our chair!'' a clerk yelled.

''I paid already.'' Dally flipped the clerk off and the clerk just sighed.

Johnny finished the rest of his food, and he threw away all the trash. They walked out the door and Johnny checked the time, 3:00 P.M. They had stayed in the Dairy Queen a long time, and now they went back to Dally's car, they drove around town, messing with Socs, and Johnny loved watching Dally's desperate attempt at picking up some broads, they would either spit in his face, or threaten to call the cops.

''We're going to the drive-in, Johnny, The Dingo. Some of the boys are going there, but you know this is just our own night. Our own party, kid.'' Dally looked over at Johnny and gave a cheeky grin.

Dally paid the booth and they parked near the back. They got off the car to order some popcorn and soda. Johnny overloaded his popcorn with cheddar cheese, when a Soc came up and bumped into Johnny. ''Move your ass, greaseball!'' the Soc commanded.

Dally snuck up behind the Soc and put a knife to his neck. ''How about you move your ass? If you don't want to be killed, that is?'' Dally threatened, the Socs' eyes widened, and he quickly exited the food area.

''Cool it, will you?'' the clerk said, Dally threw the money towards him and flipped him off.

Johnny went to some seats at the back-row and watched the horror movie. Johnny started trembling at the shower scene of the Alfred Hitchcock movie, ''Psycho''. Dally was laughing throughout the whole Hitchcock film, and Johnny couldn't resist the urge to bite off some of his fingernails. Dally put his arm around Johnny. ''You scared?'' he laughed.

''What? You ain't! That lady just died!''

''I wish we could get a full-frontal shot of Marion…'' Dally sighed. ''If only dreams came true,'' Dally smirked.

''You're sick, man.''

''What? I bet you wouldn't mind seeing Cynthia in the shower wouldn't you? You probably picture both you two in the shower together, and getting some action? Weren't you picturing Sylvia as Cynthia instead?'' Dally taunted.

''Just watch the damn movie!'' Johnny felt himself blush and snap at the same time.

The movie finished, and he rose up and stretched. ''That was a good movie,'' Johnny said.

''Wait- what was it about?'' Dally laughed.

''Aw screw you Dallas.'' Johnny and Dally both walked back into their car, Dally dropped off Johnny at the vacant lot.

''Hey Dallas, we had a good time today, didn't we?''

''Sure did John, let's do this again soon.''

''C'ya,''

The car drove off into the foggy distance and Johnny walked back to his lawn-chair, he took off his shorts and socks. He jumped onto his lawn-chair, not bothering to put on the blankets, it was humid out, and some of the breeze was fixing that. Johnny felt deadbeat tired after the wild day.

Soon enough, sleep drifted through Johnny.


	6. Chapter 6: First & Last

**A/N: Hey everybody! Once again I'd like to thank One Wing in the Fire for their continued support. It's appreciated, also I'd like to thank all those people that have followed and favorited this story. So, to those people, would you please leave a review and tell me how I am doing? What you do/don't like about the story? Other than that, thanks. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **September 7, 1963, first day of school at Tulsa High School.**

* * *

Johnny Cade looked at his wardrobe, wondering what to wear. Usually he didn't care, but ever since Dally had made fun of Johnny's usual t-shirt and shorts, calling him a beach boy, he felt self-conscious of himself. He soon put on a black long-sleeve and a black denim jacket over it. He slipped on black jeans and black sneakers. Johnny walked out the door quietly, he could hear his parents starting to develop an argument. He walked down the streets towards his new high-school. He started heading towards the entrance when a Soc pushed him to the floor. ''Hey, Greaseball. You know the rules, don't ya? Greasers go through the back?''

''What? What type of dumbass rule is that?'' Johnny bit back.

Johnny heard footsteps come behind him and he saw a recognizable face, in fact two recognizable faces. It was Two-Bit and Dally. ''Johnny, come on man.'' they both beckoned him to follow them.

''Next time tell the twelve-year-old to obey the rules!'' a Soc taunted.

''We just going to let do that to us? Man, I thought us Greasers were tough!'' Johnny whined.

''Shit, that's what I said when I first came here. Everything came out to be though. Teachers have it against for us. They think we're nobodies. They see you getting good grades? You somehow fail,'' Dally explained while Two-Bit nodded. He took out a flask and started drinking it, however he saw a teacher walk over to the boys and he quickly put it away. The teacher narrowed his eyes and walked off.

''That's bull!'' Johnny whined. ''Why don't we beat the tar out of them and show them who's boss around this high school?''

''We did that… once. Dally threw a fist and the teachers were all over him, but the Socs kicked him to the ground when the teachers tackled him, and they didn't care. Them Socs' daddies pay their bills to keep a shitty school like this going on,'' Two-Bit said while Dally was nodding.

''Damn…Well I am here early,''

''You sure are, go explore. Go through the back and go to the office to get your map and schedule.''

Johnny did as he was instructed; he went to the office to find a woman wearing formal clothes. She gave a long list of rules and his schedule and map. Johnny headed outside the door and spotted someone he recognized, two faces; Darry and Soda. He walked over to them and greeted them. '''Ey,'' Sodapop greeted, smoking a cigarette.

''So… those Socs' outside. Why?''

''Oh those guys outside the front door? We call them the bodyguards, sorry John, we forgot to tell you.''

Johnny shrugged, when he heard some yelling and cheering. Johnny looked to his right to see a Greaser going up against a Soc. The trio quickly walked up to see the brawl. The Soc sure was getting his head beat. The Greaser hit the Soc on the locker and he stumbled backwards. ''You want some of this, piece of shit?'' the Greaser yelled through gritted teeth, he pulled out a Socs' flask and poured it over his hair.

''S-stop…'' he quietly croaked out.

Johnny widened his eyes in horror. The battle was obviously over, the Greaser sure won, the Socs' nose and forehead was bleeding, mixed in with sticky beer. The Greaser pushed the Soc to the locker and back-handed him, the Soc fell to the floor when the Greaser threw punches to his stomach. The Greaser looked at his bloody fists and slapped the Soc one last time. He sat up. ''You don't enjoy a Soc getting his head smashed, kid?'' he asked as he looked at Johnny from the crowd.

''The fight… was… over,'' Johnny quietly croaked out. He looked to see Darry and Soda in the back of the crowd, they were being evacuated by the teachers, and the teachers were all going through the crowd to help the Soc, not noticing the Greaser and Johnny.

The Greaser pushed Johnny to the floor and stormed off. Just then a teacher came up to Johnny. ''Young man, you must come to the principal immediately.'' Mr. Farren angrily said.

Johnny groaned and the teacher led him to the principal. Dr. Offerhand. He beckoned him to sit down and Mr. Farren left the room. ''So, Mr. Cade. It is your first day at school and you're already causing trouble.''

''I was telling the Greaser off- '' Johnny was cut off by Dr. Offerhand.

''No, I'M speaking first.'' He slammed his fist against the desk and Johnny looked down at the carpet.

''Mr. Cade, I have nothing else to say to you, but you must mow the lawn after school and scrub the walls of this room clean. Is that understood?''

''My pleasure,'' groaned Johnny.

He went into English and walked to the front of the class, when the English teacher stopped him. ''Your name?'' Mr. Arrington inquired.

''Johnathan Cade,''

''Yes, I heard you an incident with the principal. You're excused for being late, go sit down at the back. I don't want any greaseballs touching any other people, mind you.''

.

Johnny had trouble taking notes throughout the rest of classes, his mind still fresh of the fight. But he managed with a basic understanding of the class and he left school quickly. He spotted the Greaser eyeballing him outside school. Johnny picked up the pace when he saw he was following him.

Johnny veered away and turned to the park and the Greaser still followed him. ''I'm one of your own!'' Johnny yelled out before running. The Greaser started chasing him before he quickly caught up and reached out his own leg to trip Johnny. Johnny fell on his face and wiped off the grass in his eyes. The Greaser pinned him to the ground when Johnny heard boots clunking on the grass.

''Get out of here you fucking wannabe!'' Dally yelled as he came into sight, he tackled the Greaser to the ground and pulled a knife to his chest, slicing his jacket and some of his skin.

''Shit! Dallas Winston! I know when I'm not wanted!'' the Greaser yelled and ran off.

Dally helped him up and wiped off the grass of his shirt. ''You all right, Johnny?''

''Yeah… just fine.'' Johnny responded. ''Aw shoot! I gotta mow the lawn! Catch you later Dallas!'' he yelled.

Johnny quickly ran to school to see an angry Dr. Offerhand. ''I can explain- '' Johnny's small voice was cut off.

''You aren't explaining anything. Now you must mow even more, now go.''

Johnny grunted and he was led to the back of the school, where tall grass was everywhere. Johnny spotted a lawn mower and revved it up, mowing the lawn. He glared at the teacher watching him.

The teacher soon fell asleep in his chair and Johnny felt himself falling asleep on the handle of the lawn mower, but as he was drifting into sleep, an angry voice woke him up. ''Johnny! Johnny! Get over here now!'' Johnny recognized the horrid voice, it was his dad.

''Shoot…''

The teacher widened his eyes and lazily let him go to his father. Johnny entered the back of the car with his dad in the front driving back home. ''What were you doing staying at school? We were worried sick about you!''

''I had to mow the lawn!''

''So you got into detention? YOU IDIOT!'' Johnny's father threw a hard binder towards his face, Johnny's nose started bleeding from the papers inside.

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He was done with his parents, he was done with caring if they would change. It would never happen, Johnny took off his seatbelt and opened the car door, jumping out onto the road, his jacket ripping. His father's car screeched to a halt, and before Johnny could get up, he spotted his father with a 2x4 piece of wood.

Johnny was about to get up and run, but his father hit him with the long piece of wood, and Johnny saw complete black.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing Rings

**September 8, 1963**

* * *

Johnny woke up on the sidewalk and saw the sky was starting to turn orange. He felt a sharp pain in his nose and head, he looked down at himself and saw blood all over his t-shirt, wherever his jacket had gone. Johnny tried to get up but immediately failed, falling to the ground. Johnny bit his lip in pain and pushed himself up, this time being successful. He stretched and looked around, he saw his backpack laying on the floor. ''Old man had at least some decency to leave it with me,'' Johnny limped to the concrete and grabbed his backpack. He looked at a piece of broken beer bottle and looked at his bloody face.

He had a huge mark on his face, and there were bruises everywhere, and a bad cut on his cheek, he even saw a developing black eye. Johnny clenched his fists. _This is the last straw. My parents won't and ain't changing._ Johnny sighed and slouched down, wondering why he had put so much hope on them. _Ya gotta look on the bright side of people sometimes, even if all you see is shadows._

He started walking past the park and he felt a bad feeling inside of him. Johnny stared at the fountain. He felt indescribable fear inside him. He saw a quick vision of him lying against the fountain with a bloody knife, and someone there, too… Johnny started running, which was very slow with his hurting body. He made it to his lot and saw his blankets were all gone. ''Shoot. Some bum 'prolly stole em! I shoulda hid em…'' Johnny complained.

The lost soul sat down on his lawn chair and stared at the evening sky and the sun setting down. ''Wow,'' he gasped. He heard a voice in his head, it was Dally's.

 _''Kid what you doing lookin' at sunsets! You need to get laid or something,''_ Johnny heard Dally's voice inside of his head. Johnny shook his head, he needed to impress Dally, and Johnny thought looking at sunsets wasn't working. He put his backpack on his legs and opened it up. He opened his binder and saw an English four paragraph homework, writing about himself, and obstacles. Johnny bit his lip and wondered what to write, he didn't want to write about his parents. Johnny knew he'd be sent away from here, away from all the Greasers. Johnny shook the thought away.

He started writing down that his life mattered to him, surviving on a rough part of town and making touch decisions with his life, and his self-esteem, his stress, his perfectionism trying to impress others. Johnny felt the vibes coming to him, everything was coming to him one-by-one, as if his homework was being done for him, and he started using fancy words he didn't even know he knew, like palpably and 'Soc' words like Two-Bit always described. Soc words were just an excuse for Two-Bit, as he wasn't very smart and didn't know much words.

Soon enough he finished, he moved onto math. He had a review three-page packet of what he was learning. He had some understanding of math, but Johnny had to admit to himself he wasn't all great at it, just decent. He finished the packet to find himself quite surprised, it felt easy. _Too easy maybe…_ Johnny shook the thought away.

Johnny put away his work in a folder and put his backpack to his side, he looked at the starry sky and he fell asleep.

''Save me! Save me!'' a small voice squeaked.

''Shut your trap kid, we're helping you!'' Johnny heard a somewhat recognizable voice.

Johnny looked up to see the place burning down. A piece of wood came down to Johnny and all he saw was black.

Johnny woke up scared. ''HELP ME!'' he shrieked.

Johnny sighed in relief to see Dally looking down at Johnny, he stretched and yawned. ''Dally, what are you doing here? What time is it?'' he asked.

''Kid, you're going to be late to school! Hurry up and get over to my place, it's near here. Your jacket ain't looking so good, I got some clothes,''

Johnny's heart dropped, he took his backpack and ran with Dally to an abandoned apartment complex, lots of bums and homeless people were there playing cards and drinking. Johnny followed Dally up the stairs to the first door on the second story. Johnny burst through the doors and started unbuckling his blue unwashed jeans.

Dally threw out some clothes on his rusty old bed. Johnny took off his jeans and his shirt. He put on dirty black jeans Dally threw on the bed, and a long red plaid shirt. Johnny put them on and he buttoned up the plaid shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and quickly followed Dally out to school. ''What are you wanting to go to school for?'' Johnny asked Dally, surprised Dally even was warning him that he was late.

He ran to Dally's car and got inside, Dally cut through a small field onto the road to the school. ''I got a score to settle with a Soc.''

''Good luck with that Dal.''

''Nope kid, you're helping me.''

''Dally I don't like to get in the middle of fights,''

''Shoot, don't I recall you beating the tar out of a Soc with a pipe?'' he inquired as he got out the car to the school.

''Hey! He was going to break my arm!''

''Whatever Johnny. I ain't letting you getting hurt. I'll look after you,''

''I told you, I ain't going.''

Dally playfully choked Johnny. ''Is that going to convince you now?'' Dally grinned and put his hand off him. ''Two-Bit and Darry are coming anyways,''

''Well, why didn't you say so? No,'' Johnny made up his mind, he wasn't going.

''Fine then,''

Johnny went to his first period and arrived at English. The lazy teacher sighed and commanded for all the students to give out their homework. Johnny turned it in and the teacher lazily told everyone to read. Johnny took out a copy of The Wind in the Willows he always saw Dally as Toad somehow, wild and uncaring. Johnny had admired him for that. Johnny felt deep into the book when the bell rang for the next class.

Johnny put his book in his backpack and was about to walk out the door when his teacher Mr. Caulfield called him over. ''Johnny, I was looking over your paper, and I don't see how self-esteem is an obstacle you must face,''

''Teacher, I put how it can trouble me in many ways and I- ''

''No excuses, grease-, student. I'm sorry Mr. Cade but I must give you a C''

Johnny's mouth dropped open. ''How?'' he whispered to himself but the teacher beckoned him to leave.

Johnny felt rage impulse in him. As he walked out he heard his teacher call a Soc up. ''William, I am quite surprised how you wrote so well about self-esteem and decisions,''

Johnny felt even more angrier, Johnny had written about the same thing! He stormed out of class and to his next class.

The rest of the day was an annoyance, teachers picking on him for every little thing. Even if he absolutely knew he got something right, they would find something wrong, the slightest thing. Even a mispronunciation, or a slight mess-up on a word. Johnny finally understood, teachers here despised Greasers.

Johnny looked at the time, it was 12:15 P.M. The bell rung for lunch and Johnny walked into the blooming cafeteria. He spotted Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Darry, and Dally all sitting together. They beckoned him to sit down and Johnny went to sit down with them. Everyone stared at Soda awkwardly as he was the only one with lunch, he had a brown bag and a sandwich. ''What? I'm hungry man,'' Soda said.

Everyone laughed and started talking amongst themselves, except for Johnny, he stared around the cafeteria. Finally, Darry noticed his quietness and questioned him. ''You all right, Johnny?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' Johnny lied.

''I know you ain't,'' Darry replied.

Johnny let out a deep breath and soon everyone at the table was staring at him. ''The teachers here have it against us Greasers man, it's like we're beasts or somethin'!'' Two-Bit was about to open his mouth to speak, and Johnny guessed he would say, ''I told you so,'', but Johnny spoke again. ''I had my essay and he said it was bad, but a Soc wrote about the same thing man! He gave me a C for the paper!''

Darry stared at Johnny with grim eyes. ''Well, Johnny, it's a part of Tulsa High School. Teachers here don't like us. It's just something you gotta expect. Don't be surprised if you fail your classes… those bad grades get there magically,''

''What you talking about, Darry? You get good grades!'' Soda exclaimed.

''I never knew Johnny got himself in a twist for his grades!'' Two-Bit stated and laughed.

''Nah… I didn't care, just something.'' Johnny lied. He did care about his grades, and reading, and his education, but he wanted to prove himself to be tough.

Suddenly, Johnny heard a racket behind him and so did the Greasers. They turned around to see Dally pushing a Soc to the garbage. ''So why don't you make me keep my mouth shut?'' Dally taunted. The lunch lady was yelling something but Dally ignored her. The Soc threw a punch but Dally grabbed his arm and stuffed in the trash.

Tons of Socs lined up against Dally pushing him against the wall. ''Ey, ey!''

''Get that junk out of here!''

Every Greaser from the table came to the rescue, Sodapop and Johnny were reluctant to get up along with the rest, but only because Soda was stuffing his sandwich in his mouth and some cookies. He got up with his mouth full along with Johnny they walked over to the ruckus. ''We got some white trash coming over to defend their friend!'' a Soc yelled.

''That does it! Let's start this rumble early!'' Two-Bit yelled. He threw a punch to a Soc as he fell to the floor. Johnny widened his eyes, wondering what to do. He backed up a little when a Soc pushed him to the floor, his face hitting the floor. Johnny turned on his back and looked up at the Soc kicking him. Suddenly, Dally pushed the Soc and threw a punch to his face, the Soc stumbled and bent down, he landed on his feet and attempted to do a back-flip, but Dally kicked him right in the cheek. Johnny saw the Soc practically flying to the wall.

''Ow! Shit! Shit! You mother…'' the Soc was cut off.

Johnny quietly walked over to the Soc to check on him, but Dally pulled him back. Johnny quietly left the battle back to the table, he heard the footsteps of the teachers coming and the Greasers and Socs broke off. They quietly went back to their tables and the whole cafeteria was silent, the teachers left while glaring at the Greasers.

''We sure showed them good!'' Two-Bit exclaimed.

''Shoot, Johnny, where were you?'' Sodapop asked.

''I uh… was in the back of the fight,'' Johnny fibbed once more.

''Come on kid, don't lie,'' Johnny heard a voice come from behind him, it was Dally's. He rubbed his hair and threw a paper airplane at his neck.

''Ow! What the hell, Dal?''

''Sorry, Johnny,'' Dally fake apologized and the table laughed.

Dally did the same thing again. ''Cut it out!'' Dally went over to Johnny and pretended to choke-hold him.

''You want some, Greaser? Huh?'' he imitated a snobby voice, obviously a Soc voice.

''Get outta my hair!'' Johnny exclaimed.

''I'm sorry, didn't know your HAIR was so precious,'' Dally laughed, he flipped Johnny's hair to his face, and his eyes were covered up.

The bell rung and the rest of the school day was ordinary, for Johnny that was. Discrimination against teachers that was.

Johnny walked out the school exit, first to exit through the crowds of people leaving. He walked back to his house, sneaking in through a window. He could hear his parents yelling and arguing. Johnny sighed and changed out of the clothes Dally gave to him, keeping the black jeans. Johnny put on a brown t-shirt, and a black denim jacket over it. He stepped out of the window to hear his parents confused voices.

''Who was that?''

''I don't know, check…'' Johnny's mom said.

Johnny quickly jumped out the window and closed the window, he ran all the way to the vacant lot. He sighed in relief as no one came after him. Johnny took out his homework and finished it. He realized he had finished early, so he packed up his backpack, and stuffed it underneath a bush. He walked over to the football spot when he saw a blue Mustang trailing him. Johnny hoped he would lose it over to the football spot, or some of the Greasers would be there at the football spot to help him out.

Soon the Mustang pulled up next to him. ''White trash little kid!'' a Soc yelled.

''Get him, Bob! What are you waiting for?'' a Soc yelled.

Four Socs' jumped out the car and started chasing Johnny. Johnny's face went white, the Socs' were obviously drunk, he could almost smell the alcohol on their breaths, they were so close, Johnny spotted the somewhat field behind the apartment complexes when Bob grabbed his denim jacket, he tore it off him and Johnny almost tripped, but he kept running.

 _Oh, god, please let them be there! Please someone help me!_

Johnny arrived at the back of the apartment complexes to find his heart drop. No one was there. Absolutely no one. It was empty, Johnny stopped dead in his tracks and the next thing he knew Bob the Soc punched him with the hard rings he had on. Johnny fell to the floor, his face bleeding.

''Fucking white trash little kid!'' Bob kept hitting Johnny with his fists and his rings.

The pain was so much; he couldn't handle it. ''HELP! HELP!'' Johnny tried to yell, but one of the Socs' grabbed him by the mouth, when he tried to bite his hand, the Soc kicked him where 'the sun doesn't shine'. Johnny felt tears running down his face. Everything hurt, he was bleeding all over the place. One of the Socs' threw his flask against Johnny's head, and it bounced off of him.

''Help me…'' Johnny quietly said.

''Let's ditch before his buddies show up!'' Randy said.

Bob nodded and they ran off.

Johnny covered his face in pain, he felt cuts all over the place. He whimpered and sniffed, tears running down his face. After what felt like hours of laying on the floor, Johnny spotted black boots walking over to him.

''Get away! Get away from me! You've beat me enough!'' Johnny whimpered.

Johnny spotted the whole Greasers together. Their eyes widened as they saw Johnny whimpering on the grass. Dally immediately ran up. ''Holy shit! Johnny! Are you all right? Johnny?'' he inquired, shaking Johnny.

Johnny sniffed and started bawling. ''They. Beat. Me. They had rings, oh, help me!''

''It's all right, Johnny. It's all right, Johnnycakes. You're all right now,'' Dally softly touched his hair, he picked up him up and he put his frail body onto his arms.

''They messed him up good,'' Darry commented, crossing his arms.

Ponyboy walked over to Johnny. ''Are you all right, Johnny?''

''Course he's not all right! He just got beat to death, Pony!'' Dally snapped.

''It's all right Dally… he just cares…'' Johnny sniffed.

''We're getting you back to the house,''

''House…?'' Johnny asked, he felt so tired. Tired… tired…

''Ponyboy's house… Johnny,'' Dally said as he walked.

''I'm so tired… I want to fall asleep.''

''No! Keep with me!'' Dally shook Johnny.

''Steve?'' Johnny inquired.

''He's delirious. We gotta patch him up,'' Ponyboy said.

That was the last thing Johnny remembered him saying.


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Have Protection?

**September 9, 1963**

* * *

Johnny woke up in a blur. He looked at his watch and he saw it was 4:00 A.M. He felt his head sore and painful. He spotted a figure on the couch and he failed to remember what happened. He remembered the rings, and he suddenly remembered everything. ''Get away from me! Please!'' he shrieked at the sleeping figure at the couch.

''Huh? Shit, Johnny… Wait! Johnny! You're awake!'' Steve exclaimed, he ran to Johnny quickly and soon the rest of the Greasers woke up too.

''Where are Ponyboy's parents?'' Johnny asked Steve.

''Out of town, Darry's in charge.''

''Oh…''

''Kid, that is the least of your worries, the Socs' beat you to a pulp yesterday…'' Dally said as he walked into the room.

''We thought we lost you, Johnny,'' Darry said, crossing his arms.

''How are you feeling?'' Ponyboy inquired.

''Sore…''

''Are you all right, Johnny, are you sure?'' Ponyboy asked. Johnny felt a bit disturbed by the sound of Ponyboy's voice. He sounded much older than he was…

''Yeah, I'm all right, really. Let me get back to my folk's hosue.''

''Johnny we ain't letting you back there. You know your parents will be yelling and screaming at you, and you'll get a worse beating than the Soc's.'' Two-Bit stated.

Johnny shook his head, he seemed to forget everything about that day. ''No! They care! I swear!'' Johnny failed to remember the beating he received by his father with the 2x4 piece of wood.

''No they don't!'' Dally grabbed Johnny's hair and pulled him back. ''You think they would have looked for you? Do you think they would have wondered where you've been all these times? They don't Johnny! Face it! They don't care about you! At all! They hate you!'' Dally angrily snapped.

Johnny's eyes went huge, bigger than an 8-ball. Dally sighed and let go of his head. He sighed and sat back down on the couch. Johnny felt grief inside his heart. He sighed and fell back asleep.

 **December 31, 1963**

* * *

Johnny woke up in the vacant lot and stretched. Today was going to the last day of 1963, and Winter Break was nearing an end. Johnny had remembered the jumping back in September. He had oh-so tried to forget about it, but he kept having nightmares about it. Johnny got up and checked the time on his watch, 7:00 A.M. Johnny started walking back to his house when he saw some snobby looking faces following him. Johnny's heart raced. He started running back to his house and went inside. He locked the door, relieved to find his parents gone.

Johnny closed all the curtains and looked out his house, the Socs' were waiting outside his house. Johnny quickly went to his home phone and called up Dally. Dally had said if Johnny ever needed any help, give Dally a call, and they would come. Johnny recognized one of the Socs' it was Randy, Bob's friend.

''Come out! Pussy!'' Randy yelled.

''We got some scores to settle!'' Bob yelled, Johnny recognized him as he pulled up to the house. He put on his rings and smirked.

Johnny quickly called up Dally, carrying the phone to look out his bedroom window. ''Jesus Christ, John, I'm sleeping? Call me later- ''

''No! No! Dally please!'' Johnny begged.

''Sounds serious,'' Dally seemed to wake up by then. ''What you need, kid?''

''The Socs' who jumped me are outside my house. I think they're going to break in, jeez, Dally help me out please! You know my crib, right?'' Johnny asked.

''Yeah, I know the place. I'll phone Steve and Two-Bit, too. We'll be there soon, John. Keep safe.''

Johnny's heart raced as he heard the Socs' bust inside the house, Johnny quickly crawled under his bed. He could see the Socs' one of them had a heater. They were drunk by the looks of it, one had a flask in his hand. ''Come out! Come out! We want to play, oh-shit!'' Randy drunkenly said. Suddenly, he walked backwards and fell down the stairs.

''Hahaha!'' a Soc laughed, Randy clenched his fists and went back inside.

Johnny's face went white; he didn't even need to resist the urge to laugh. Ever since the jumping he had felt paranoid, and Johnny wanted some sort of protection, like a bodyguard. That had worked for a day or too, but Dally eventually told him to man-up and left him in the middle of the night. Johnny shook his head to get himself to reality.

Randy looked around the house, searching the closets and bathrooms. For the first time, ever, Johnny wanted his parents to come home, they would scare them off. Johnny for some reason had put hope on them again. Johnny compared them to the Socs', and he guessed they wouldn't beat him to a pulp. Or would they…?

Suddenly, Johnny saw Randy enter the room, he looked around. He bent down and looked under the bed, seeing Johnny. ''Peek-a-boo!'' Randy yelled, he aimed his gun towards Johnny's face, unloaded, but Johnny didn't care, he cried for help.

Randy fell to the floor once more, and Johnny spotted Steve tackle him to the ground, punching him. Dally had a large piece of wood and hit it in the face of one Soc as he ran out the back. Two-Bit had a knife in his hand as he chased Bob out the house, throwing it towards Bob, the knife hit Bob's Mustang as he drove off.

''Johnny? It's clear, man,'' Steve said.

Johnny crawled out under the bed and sighed in relief. ''I thought I was a goner man. Shoot… I was so scared… and that Soc pulled a gun on me…'' Johnny looked down at his hands shaking.

Steve grabbed him by the shoulders. ''It's all right, we chased them out of here. They sure won't be comin' back here anytime soon.''

''Say, Johnny, where are your worthless parents, anyways?'' Two-Bit asked, he went to the living room and slumped down on a couch.

''They ain't worthless…'' Johnny quietly said. ''They're out of town.'' Johnny said.

''Johnny,'' Dally looked at Johnny with squinted angry eyes. Johnny shivered as he remembered how angry Dally had become when Johnny said his parents could change, Johnny had forgotten a lot of his sense after the jumping.

''You know what, Dally? They care, and I don't care what you say! What do you care anyway, you're just a hood who will end up dead sooner or later! You ain't good for me, you don't get me through this!'' Johnny snapped. He spotted Two-Bit and Steve widening their eyes.

''What'd you say about me, you little shit?'' Dally bit his lip and pushed Johnny to a wall.

''I said you're a worthless hood!'' Johnny yelled, not backing down.

Dally clenched his fists and slapped Johnny right then and there. Johnny's back slid to the ground, holding his cheek in shock. Johnny saw Dally with his eyes widened. ''Johnny… I didn't mean to…'' Dally said, helping up Johnny.

Johnny wanted to scream and yell at him, but he calmed himself down. ''I know… it's all right… I didn't mean it,''

''I ain't never going to hit you again, John.'' Dally said.

There was silent for about five minutes, Two-Bit went to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen pizza, and heated it up. Soon enough he sat down and turned on the TV to the cartoon channel, where Mickey Mouse was on. ''Shoot kid, your parents drink, don't they? Hand me a beer man, my throats dry as a Soc's heart!'' Two-Bit said.

Johnny went to the kitchen to look through his fridge, he found a beer bottle, and he went back to his living room to throw him a beer, Two-Bit opened it open and started drinking it, laying down on the couch and eating pizza while watching Mickey Mouse. ''We'll be right back after these messages, folks!'' Mickey Mouse joyfully said.

''Aw, come one! That's a whole load of bull!'' Two-Bit complained.

''I'ma take a shower, now.'' Johnny said, grabbing his charcoal t-shirt with the pink donut figure on it, and his black shorts and some black shoes. Johnny went into the bathroom and folded his new clothes into a dry spot, which was the sink where the shower water didn't reach. Johnny closed the door, and changed out of his denim jacket and olive t-shirt, to his bare self. He stepped into the shower and turned it on to the cold setting.

Johnny let the cold water run on himself. He thought about his rant on Dally, Johnny sighed. He hated when people said his parents were worthless, or horrid. Johnny suspected they had a heart… Johnny still remembered when his parents were caring about him. Johnny wanted it, badly. Especially since things took a turn for the worse.

Soon enough, Johnny heard the door open and he heard black shoes walk to the mirror. Johnny peeked out the curtain to Steve looking at himself in the mirror. ''What the hell, Steve?'' Johnny exclaimed.

''My teeth look messed up, man,'' Steve chuckled.

''Yeah, they sure do,'' Johnny said, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried himself of and changed into his clothes.

''Shoot, I look tuff. Tuff, tuff,'' Steve said.

''Yeah, that's nice,'' Johnny said as he slipped on his shorts and then his t-shirt. He stepped out the shower into the living room, he put his socks on and his shoes. Two-Bit was laughing at Mickey Mouse on the TV when Johnny sat down next to him.

''What you need, kid?'' Two-Bit asked.

''Listen, Two-Bit. I need some protection,''

''I was already your bodyguard,'' Dally said. ''Don't fall for it, Two. He makes you stay on watch when he's asleep,'' Dally laughed.

''No-not that. Listen, that switch-blade Sodapop gave to you. I want it, man. Please, I need it,''

Two-Bit narrowed his eyes. ''It was a gift,''

''And that gift will be used!'' Johnny said.

''Fine… be careful with it, though.'' Two-Bit reached his for jean pockets and took out a black switch-blade. He gave it to Johnny and Johnny nodded.

Johnny stared at the blade, and he saw a dead body on the floor. This time he recognized the face vaguely… Bob…


	9. Chapter 9: New Start

**December 31** **st** **, 1963, 10:48 P.M.**

* * *

Johnny looked at the drunken Two-Bit outside in the yard. Two-Bit, Steve, Darry and Ponyboy were all there. Dally was out getting some drinks from the liquor store. Correction; stealing alcohol. No clerk would allow him to buy beer with Dally being underage and all. Ponyboy had brought cider, and Johnny looked at his watch, it was 10:48 P.M. They were waiting until New Years.

His thoughts drifted to Dally slapping him. _Ain't no one ever hit me that hard… who am I kidding?_ Johnny thought to himself. He was sitting on the stairs of his house smoking a cigarette, deep down he felt glad his parents were not here. They would beat the tar out of him for having a party out in his front yard. ''I am the best! Woo! I am number one!'' Two-Bit screeched, chugging more of his beer bottle. He stumbled backwards and fell into Darry's arms. _Funny how Darry and Pony happily came, but Soda stayed at home with his parents._

Johnny saw a car drive past the house, and Johnny's heart quickened, what if it was a Soc? Steve could obviously tell that Johnny was worried, and Johnny's paranoia had become known to everyone, so he knew exactly what he was worried about. ''It wasn't a Mustang kid, this is our territory,'' Steve said.

Johnny nodded. _They came at my house earlier today, though…_

Ponyboy sat down on the stairs with Johnny, the thirteen-year-old was already in the process of skipping a grade, going to high-school Johnny, and quite frankly Johnny felt… envious. _My grades ain't been lookin' too great anymore… What does it matter anyways? My life is ruined…_ but deep down Johnny knew he had a brain in there, and he could use it. There were always barriers though.

''What you thinking Johnny?'' Ponyboy asked.

''Wondering if those Soc's will come back.'' Johnny said, rubbing his arms together, maybe he should have worn a jacket instead of his charcoal pink donut figure t-shirt and shorts.

''They won't man,'' Pony said.

''You coming to high-school early?'' Johnny veered away from the subject.

''Yeah…'' Ponyboy said as he glanced at Johnny. ''You got a brain too man,''

''No, I don't.'' Johnny said.

''Shoot, what was it on the first day of school you were complaining about your grade? You care man,'' Ponyboy said.

''Shut your trap,'' Johnny said, looking at the night sky.

''You don't got to act tuff or tough all the time man. Look at me.'' Ponyboy told Johnny. Johnny took out a cigarette and threw it on the dirt. He spotted the gang messing around, arm wrestling and real wrestling. ''I'm hungry man, you got any food?'' Ponyboy said as he got up and went inside Johnny's house.

''I got some frozen pizza,'' Johnny stated.

Ponyboy heated up the box and got out a plate. He took out the steaming pepperoni and sausage pizza and cut it up. He gave two slices to Johnny, and he took out two cold Pepsi's from the fridge, throwing one to Johnny. Johnny opened it up and took a bite out the pizza. He went to the living room to turn on the TV. It was a bunch of TV news channels talking about how some Soc's were out throwing beer-blasts. ''Knew it,'' Johnny sighed.

''Usual Soc's man,'' Ponyboy responded.

Ponyboy finished his two slices of pizza and Johnny snuck into the kitchen to get another one, chugging his soda. He stared at the TV, watching the news reports, intrigued. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and shout something. ''YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT GREASER!'' a recognizable voice yelled, it was Dally. Johnny shrieked and turned white.

Dally started laughing along with Two-Bit, but when they saw Johnny's pale face, they immediately remembered. ''Sorry, Johnnycakes, we forgot,''

Ponyboy grunted and woke up. ''What's with all the noise?''

Johnny finished his food and let the other Greasers have the rest of the pizza. When they all finished Two-Bit had sobered up and did a back-flip out the front door. Dally pulled up to Johnny's house with some heavy boxes of beer. ''Hell yeah!'' Two-Bit cheered, he did another front-flip towards the beer, but his stomach hit the box and he fell to the dirt. Everyone started laughing hysterically. ''Aw come on, Dally! You did that on purpose!'' Two-Bit exclaimed.

''Maybe I did,'' the deep voiced Greaser said.

He took out a knife and opened the box. He gave Steve, Two-Bit, and himself a beer bottle.''

''Hey, uh you want one?'' Steve asked as he opened the beer bottle as he handed it to Darry.

''Nah,'' he said.

''Okay,'' Steve gave in.

Dally took out a beer-bottle and threw one to Johnny. ''What do you want me to do with it?'' Johnny asked.

''Aw come on, Dal. He's just a kid,'' Darry said.

''Never too young to drink!'' Two-Bit laughed, he was palpably drunk again.

''Look, I already drank once.'' Johnny said.

''I know, but that was when you were 12. I want you to just chug it.'' Dally said.

''Come on, Dal,'' Steve said.

''Come on, John. Just once. It ain't too bad after you've drinked it once before,''

Johnny sighed, Dally was staring at him expectantly. _I gotta impress him… I gotta be tough! Come on, Johnny!_

Dally opened the cap and Johnny took a tiny sip. He spat it out and coughed. ''That's disgustin'! Man, why did I try this again?'' Johnny yelled.

''Just chug some of it,'' Dally said.

Johnny stared at the bottle. ''Drink your problems away! Woah!'' Two-Bit yelled, he fell on to the street under the streetlight. He got up and stumbled back onto the dirt of Johnny's house.

Johnny chugged a lot of it, to the point he didn't realize he almost finished the bottle, and swallowed it. ''Fuck!'' Johnny cursed, never had he cursed so harshly, but now he needed to, the taste was foul, enough for Johnny to go a bush and vomit repeatedly. He could hear Two-Bit laughing, but then fall to the ground once more.

Finally, once Johnny was done, he stumbled back to the gang. ''Shoot kid, you almost finished the bottle!'' Dally remarked.

''I don't feel so hot,'' Johnny commented. He felt woozy.

Ponyboy walked up to him and held him steady. Johnny saw his vision getting blurry. ''I'm seeing damn stars… whoa!'' Johnny slurred out.

He put his back to the concrete wall and looked at the blurry sight. His eyes drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **11:21 P.M.**

* * *

Johnny woke up to Dally shaking him. ''Come on man, we got to go the drive-in! We seeing the fireworks kid!''

''How long have I been asleep for?'' Johnny asked.

''About 30 minutes, I dunno. Listen the rest of the gang headed off, so is it okay for me to walk like a block to get my T-Bird?'' Dally asked.

Johnny's heart raced, what if the Socs came back? What if they beat him? What if they killed him? His face turned pale. ''Shoot kid, I'll be fast! Two minutes, I swear!''

Johnny nodded, and raced inside the house. He felt his head hurt, and he went to the bathroom to vomit once more. Once he was done, he could smell his breath filled with alcohol. He took out some mint mouthwash and chugged a lot of it, swishing it in his mouth and spitting it out in the sink. He repeated the same thing over and over. He went to a towel and took off the dirt of his t-shirt, soon enough he felt fresh and he went outside the door. He saw Dally outside in the T-Bird. Johnny ran to his car to the passenger's seat.

''The gang left?'' Johnny asked as Dally drove to the Dingo.

''Yup, Pony's parents are going there, too. You got rid of the signs of alcholol?'' Dally asked.

''Yeah, I got some mouthwash. But my head hurts man,''

''Shoot kid, it's all part of the experience. What's next, getting you laid?''

''Nah,''

He pulled up to the booth, and Dally paid the fee. He drove over to a parking spot and got off. Dally and Johnny walked towards a secluded spot of the movie theater, some New Years beach movie was playing. Johnny saw the rest of the Greaser's talking, and he spotted Ponyboy's parents. ''Hey, Dally and Johnny!'' Mr. Curtis said.

''Before we watch this movie, why don't we all take a picture?'' Mrs. Curtis suggested.

''Yup!'' Two-Bit said, along with the rest of the Greasers. Two-Bit's intoxication had worn off by then.

Everyone lined up for the photo shoot, it was behind Dally's car, the moonlight shining on the Greasers. Mrs. Curtis was taking the photo, behind her was Mr. Curtis.

She snapped the photo and smiled. The Greasers skirted off to watch the movie. Johnny sat down with Ponyboy, when Darry handed them some Popcorn and some cokes.

* * *

 **11:58 P.M.**

* * *

''Ooh, that's not good,'' Johnny remarked as the character in the movie had been rejected and was being followed by some Jocks.

''He better watch out!'' Ponyboy said.

''Hey, you two! The fireworks are about to start!'' Sodapop yelled.

Ponyboy and Johnny both stood up, following the rest of the Greaser's and Ponyboy's parents to the field where a lot of people where. Mrs. Curtis laid out a checkered blanket on the grass behind most of the crowd. Ponyboy and Johnny sat in the back of the blanket. They each were handed out a deli sandwich and some water bottles.

Johnny took a bite and looked at the fireworks starting.

''Pretty ain't it?'' Ponyboy asked.

''Yeah… sure is…'' Johnny said in awe. He had never seen the fireworks before, never had he gotten a good view of it.

''Too bad it can't stay forever…'' Ponyboy said.

''I guess so, but I guess that's for everything… Nothing gold can stay…'' Johnny foretold.


	10. Chapter 10: The Job Reference

**February 22, 1964, Saturday**

''Johnny… oh Johnny…'' a voice was heard from the darkness of Johnny's peaceful. ''You still got it, Johnny…'' a mocking moaning voice was heard. Johnny opened one of his eyes to see Two-Bit kicking his lawn chair, moaning and looking up at the morning sky.

''What do you want man? It's…'' Johnny checked his watch. ''8:00 A.M. Man, it's Saturday!'' Johnny said.

''Listen kid. Wake up,'' Two-Bit threw off Johnny's newspapers as they went flying.

''My blankets!'' Johnny complained.

''I'll buy you some later, real blankets,''

''Pfft, you ain't got a job you bum.''

''Shoot kid, shut your trap. This is what today is about.''

''What do you mean?''

''Johnny, I need for you to uh. what's it called? You know… make me look good for some job at Dairy Queen. What do they call it? Uhh when they get someone else to say they're good, which gives em- ''

''Yeah, it's called vouching,'' Johnny said.

''There! That's that dumb word. Anyways kid, I need for you to... vouch? Vouch for me at the Dairy Queen. They need some clerks there, and everyone's been making fun of me for not havin' a job. So I've applied, and they wanna see me for the job application! Except they want a… shoot what do you call it again?''

''A voucher.''

''Yeah, a voucher ! Say all my good traits and shit! Hah! Like I'm not good enough!''

''Yes, you sure are a miracle,'' Johnny sarcastically stated.

''Listen kid, this is a kind of a better part o' town. So… don't be nervous if you see some fancy Socs.''

''What?'' Johnny asked nervously, his face getting pale.

''We'll fit right in! I need for you to get a suit man, and I got this perfect one.''

''You got one too?'' Johnny asked.

''Yup. Your parents' home?'' Two-Bit asked.

''Nah, they're out drinking. They said they'd be home by like 1:00 A.M. in the morning tomorrow.''

''Good. We need that grease to be washed out of your hair, and your hair to look stylish,'' Two-Bit explained.

''Aw, man.'' Johnny grunted. ''What about your hair?'' Johnny asked.

''Shoot kid, I look beautiful! My hair's like Elvis Presley… but shorter! I'll comb it to the side.''

Johnny stood up and led Two-Bit to his house. He walked inside the house to find no one inside. Johnny went inside the bathroom and Two-Bit followed him in, styling his hair. Johnny noticed that he had a bag of clothes with him, that he laid down on the couch. Johnny changed out of his clothes and he stepped into the shower, turning it on, he let the warm water run down on his hair.

''Get that grease out, man!'' Two-Bit called from the sink of the bathroom.

''I know! Worry about yourself! You don't shower at all!''

''What, and you're so clean?'' Two-Bit scoffed.

Johnny washed out all the dirtiness from his hair and he started scrubbing his dirt-riddled dirty body.

''I need a razor, there it is,'' Two-Bit reached into the sink and turned it on. Johnny heard the razor turning on and the obnoxiously loud buzzing noise. ''Ow shit! Oh! That's blood,'' Two-Bit said.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. ''This'll happen to you soon kid, once you start growing a stubble like this!'' Two-Bit growled.

He left the bathroom and soon enough Johnny stepped out, looked at his hair, it was wet and the grease was all gone. Two-Bit gave him some clothes to change into, and Johnny did so. He came out the bathroom wearing a black suit with a white shirt. ''You ain't got no tie?'' Johnny asked.

''Screw those ties, who needs em? They're com-pli-ca-ted anyways.''

Johnny went onto the couch and turned on the TV to watch Mickey Mouse come on. About five minutes later, Two-Bit came out the shower and bathroom wearing a gray suit and a white shirt underneath. ''All right kid, time to comb your hair,'' Two-Bit said, pointing at Johnny and beckoning him to come.

''Aw, come on man. Don't go too hard!'' Johnny grunted. He went into the bathroom as Two-Bit got out a switchblade.

''Woah, there's a comb right there! Jeez man, you trying to kill me?'' Johnny asked.

''Sorry kid,'' Two-Bit put his switchblade in his pocket and he grabbed the comb.

He combed Johnny's hair to the side, making it slicked up. ''There ya go, you look like a Soc now!'' Two-Bit said. ''Hole' up man.'' Two-Bit grabbed Johnny's sideburns.

''Ow!'' Johnny exclaimed.

''Be quiet, beauty hurts.''

Two-Bit put covered up Johnny's sideburns on top of his ear. Two-Bit grabbed the comb and combed his hair slicked upwards. ''All right, think we're ready. Let's go!''

Two-Bit went outside into his car along with Johnny. ''Okay here's the plan. You say we took the bus here, that's how uh good we are. Your name will be… what's a smart sounding name?'' Two-Bit thought long and hard as he went onto the border of the Greasers territory to the nice part of town. He parked and got off the car. He started walking to the Dairy Queen.

''I got it!'' Two-Bit exclaimed as he was near the big Dairy Queen that was clean and tidy.

''What is it?''

''Tommy Cade, or Thomas Cade. Good name, eh?''

''Sure thing, Keith Matthews.''

''You shut your mouth kid. Ain't no one call me Keith.''

''Well your interview will.''

''Shoot, I guess so. So anyways, you gotta say I'm a hard-working person and shmuck like that. You got some fancy words in mind- good, you gonna need them. Uh say I have worked as an um, clerk at the DX.''

''Sure thing, I guess.'' Johnny sighed as he walked in the Dairy Queen.

''Hello!'' a man wearing a suit greeted them. Johnny studied the place, it was so clean and big, and a large statue of a milkshake was there, with some jazz music playing. Johnny had never seen such a place, usually all the Dairy Queens in town were just some dirty dome-shaped abominations, but this… was beautiful.

''…and this is my voucher, Thomas Cade. He is 16 years old, he is very small for his age, but don't be quite worried, he is an intelligent person. He was one of my… what is the word?'' Keith whispered quietly only to Johnny.

''Acquaintance,'' Johnny mouthed.

''Acquaintance! Haha, yes, I lose my words sometimes,''

The person chuckled and led them to the office of the boss. Johnny looked at his name-tag and saw the name ''Miles Farren.''

''Hello, nice to meet you!'' Two-Bit shook hands with Miles.

''Pleasure to meet you too,'' Miles smiled. Johnny stood up and shook hands with Miles also.

''So… let me see your resume you sent me in the mail,'' Miles opened a drawer and took out some files, flipping through the K's, he found Keith Matthew.

 _Idiot! He made his own? Oh, shoot, his grammar is prolly horrible._

''Yes… I noticed some grammar mistakes in this… is English not your strong suit?'' Miles inquired.

''Yeah… math and social studies and science. Those are my strong suit.'' Miles looked towards Johnny.

''Yes, indeed. He has always helped me out with my homework. He even is quite popular with the broad- girls at the school, he has a great charm, and I am sure this could apply to Dairy Queen also,'' Johnny said. Miles smiled.

''Any past experiences?''

''No-'' Johnny said, but Two-Bit spoke louder than him, Johnny's felt anxious, what if he heard? He wasn't supposed to speak, that question was directed to Two-Bit!

''Yes, I worked at the DX!''

''The DX?'' Miles narrowed his eyes.

''Yes, the DX.''

''Hm, you know Leon?''

''Leon? Of course I love him!''

''Leon..?'' Johnny quietly asked, he pinched himself, remembering not to say anything, but Miles glared at him.

''Boy, I know your fibs. You are Two-Bit-Matthews. Greaser from Tulsa. And you,'' Miles narrowed his eyes towards Johnny. ''I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not 16. Did he hire you to vouch for him?''

''No, he asked.. I mean… I volunteered. I swear he is a great person!'' Johnny wanted to slap himself for giving everything away.

''Oh give me a break!''

''We don't like Greases working at this part of town. Get them!'' Miles yelled.

Two people, Socs, appeared in front of the door. Johnny and Two-Bit quickly stood up and Two-Bit crashed through them. Johnny jumped over the counter, but tripping on the milkshake statue. ''Oof!'' Johnny grunted. A Soc grabbed him by the leg and started dragging him back. ''HELP! HELP!'' Johnny cried out, remembering the beat-down.

Two-Bit raced back from the exit and slugged the Soc. ''Dirty bastards!'' Miles yelled.

Johnny stood up and ran towards the exit with Two-Bit. He heard boots coming behind him, they were gaining pace on him. Johnny turned around, as they reached for him Johnny leaned to the right, and then ran to the left, as the Soc fell to the ground in confusion. turn as. _Did I just do that?_

''Pick up the pace!'' Two-Bit yelled. Johnny turned around and jumped over the Soc on the floor.

Johnny turned around to see a huge crowd of Socs chasing the Greasers! ''We're dead man! We're dead!''

''Don't worry! I got a plan!'' Two-Bit ran through an alleyway and climbed onto a ladder up to the roof. He could see the Socs yelling at them from down the roof.

''Get down you wimps!''

''Typical greaseballs!''

''You have to trust me on this one. Johnny, jump to the other roof,''

Johnny looked at the other roof, it seemed miles away. ''You idiot! I ain't jumping!''

''Fine! I'll go first!'' Two-Bit went to the edge of the roof, backing up. He gained momentum and jumped towards the other roof, grabbing the ledge. ''Now you! I got you!''

Johnny backed up and ran for Two-Bit's stretched out hand, but Johnny miscalculated it. He fell to the floor and hit his stomach on the concrete. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, and he saw black.


	11. Chapter 11: Bust

**A/N: Hey all, I've been having some writer's block recently, and I might take a break from this story and update my other one. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, and also I feel bad for leaving you guys off with a cliffhanger, but I guess that's the only way to make you guys anticipate and stay here. Thanks.**

 **-Keruise**

* * *

 **February 22, 1964**

* * *

''Back off! You want some more?''

''We're ditching! Let's get out of here!''

Johnny felt someone dragging his shoulders, and his vision went black once more.

''Wake up! Wake up!'' someone shook Johnny.

''What do you want?'' Johnny groaned.

''Kid, we're going home, get up,'' Two-Bit helped Johnny up. Johnny looked around the place, the evening sky was setting in and they were in an alleyway. Johnny got up and walked with Two-Bit to his car. Johnny got in the car and looked at Two-Bit starting up the old car. ''Start you piece of…'' Two-Bit grunted. The car finally revved up and he started driving to Greaser territory.

''What happened man?'' Johnny asked.

''I broke a pop bottle and fought them off for you. Ain't I your knight? Those Socs get what they get. Damn, that Soc kicked you real good though,''

Johnny nodded and then sighed. ''You idiot man,''

''What? Everything went smooth as Ponyboy's mom's chocolate cake.'' Two-Bit laughed.

''He had a background check on you and everything man,''

''Shoot, bad luck,''

''And you wrote your paper yourself man, you shoulda got Pony to read it, or make it.''

''Okay, I did mess up there,''

Johnny sighed and chuckled, looking out the window.

''Well, anyways. I got something real, good!'' Two-Bit said.

''What is it?''

''Another learning experience, this time with Dallas, because I am hungry and the Mickey Mouse marathon is comin' on.'' Two-Bit laughed as he pulled up to Johnny's house.

''Get a change of clothes kid,''

''Sure,'' Johnny said as he got out the car and Two-Bit sped off. He went inside his house to hear his parents in the kitchen. Johnny went to his bedroom and took off his suit, hanging it up. He put on black jeans and a black t-shirt and a black jacket and some black shoes. He messed up his hair and put it covering the side of his face. He walked out the house to quiver in fear, a blue Mustang rolled by, but it didn't seem to notice him. Johnny quivered in fear as the Mustang stopped, but drove off again.

He heard the same engine that he recognized, Dally's T-Bird.

Dally pulled up to the side of the curb with some music blasting. ''Hop in!''

Johnny quickly ran inside as Dally made a horrible U-Turn and bumped into a tree in Johnny's front yard and sped off. ''So what are we doing Dal?''

''Shoot kid, this is some serious stuff. You want to get into some business man?''

''Just tell me!'' Johnny complained to the deep-voiced Greaser.

''All right fine, we got ourselves a deal,''

''A drug deal?''

''Yeah, some hippie wants some weed or some shit like that. I couldn't give a shit. I stole the product from Tim Shepard.'' Johnny's hand started shaking as he remembered the cat-like Tim.

''He's all right man,'

''He hates me,''

''Don't worry,''

''So… how much is this for?''

''Shoot, like 100 bucks or somethin' like that.''

''Can I get some money?'' Johnny begged, looking at Johnny, his usual dark eyes gleaming.

''Jeez kid, you put me in some trance. Sure… whatever. What you need cash for? I'll give you 10 percent…''

As Johnny started multiplying in his head how much that was, Dally took out a cigarette and smoked it. He pulled up to an alleyway where some hippie was. He was wearing a bright colored t-shirt, and he had long hair. Not tough hair, just weird afro-ish hair. He was wearing black aviators and he had two fingers up in the air.

''We doing this or not?'' Dally asked as he got out the car with Johnny.

''Chill out bro, I didn't say nothing.''

Johnny went to the other side of him as Dally went to his left side. ''Should a 12 year old really be here?''

''I ain't-''

''Shut it, Johnny. You're making this longer than it needs to be.''

Johnny opened his mouth to argue, he only said two words.

Dally reached for his blue jeans and gave a shocked look. ''Toe head, do you have the product or not?''

''Shoot, I forgot it.''

''Aw hell no! This is bull!'' the hippie did a little spin and kicked Dally right in the stomach.

He was imitating some karate moves when Dally ran up to him and tackled him. ''Help me get him John!'' Dally grunted as he pinned the hippie to the ground.

The guy socked Dally right in the face and right as Johnny was going to kick him, he grabbed him by the leg and threw him right to the concrete.

Suddenly, sirens started coming. ''Fuck you! You prick!'' Dally yelled as the hippie started running. ''We're getting our money!''

Dally started running and Johnny started chasing him along with him. He came to a halt when a police car screeched their brakes and a cry was let out. The hippie had been hit by the police car. ''Yeah!'' Dally quickly ran to the hippie's pockets and took out a wallet.

''Hey! Get back here!'' a police officer yelled

''Let's split!''

Johnny's heart raced, there was two of them, how could they split? Johnny ran through an alleyway and found himself losing the police. He sighed as he walked around aimlessly. Soon enough he made it to Ponyboy's house.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, Johnny looked up to see Ponyboy crying, he fell on the floor. ''Woah, Pone, what's wrong?'' Johnny asked.

''My parents! My parents Johnny! They're… they're dead!''


	12. Chapter 12: The Funeral & The Comforter

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone, another short chapter. Next chapter I shall be going into the main events of the story. Alternate dialogue, but the plot is the same. Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to go into Johnny's thoughts about Ponyboy and how they really became connected, with Johnny comforting him and all. Thanks everyone. The plot chapters will be in Johnny's POV.**

* * *

 **March 4** **th** **, Saturday, 1964**

* * *

Johnny nodded his head as he saw Steve waiting for him to his car. Johnny went outside his gate of his house into Steve's house. Johnny was wearing a black denim jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and some black jeans. Steve was wearing some black loose tank-top and some black jeans. They were headed towards the funeral of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.

''Poor Soda, Darry, and Pony and all those guys, man,'' Steve sighed as he drove towards the funeral spot.

''I know… I know,'' Johnny replied.

Steve hit his hand on the wheel. ''I've had enough of this crap! Us Greasers are always taking it!''

''It's just how we were meant to be. Maybe the Greasers aren't fit to be here. The Socs will have it made always.''

''Shut your trap, kid. We can survive, it's just we don't get miracles,'' Steve replied.

''Shoot. I guess, never thought it about that way,''

''Yeah… well anyway, they always wait so long for a damn funeral. I wish I could get it over with,''

The fifteen-year-old Greaser nodded. Johnny looked at the window as they arrived. All the Greasers were there wearing their usual black denim jackets. Johnny spotted Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy wearing black suits and all looking somber. ''Hey guys, let's go inside,'' Soda somberly said. Everyone nodded and went inside the church house.

''They were great people… and let us hope… that our Lord will treat them with respect,''

Johnny hadn't half-paid attention to the funeral. He had sat down next to the crying Ponyboy and the bawling Sodapop. Johnny felt surprised to see Darry not even crying, not a single tear. Johnny guessed he needed to be the man of the house now, he would have to take care of them. _Or is he? What if Pone and Soda get sent to a foster home? No! Not Pony! That can't happen!_

The funeral was over, and Darry had requested that the family would be alone to bury their parents. Johnny understood, Greasers are emotional, but maybe they weren't the best to have at a funeral.

Johnny walked home alone. _What if my parents died…? Would I be bawling?_

He shook the thought away and went to the vacant lot. Sitting down he looked up at the clouds. It was a brght day, for such a sorrow day.

''Nothing good happens to any Greaser. It's not fair, it's not fair…'' Johnny drifted to sleep.

''The car's stuck! Linda!'' Mr. Curtis yelled.

''Oh my God!'' Mrs. Curtis shouted, the door wouldn't budge to get out either.

The roaring train appeared and smashed both of them.

Johnny woke up in a blur. ''I can't be leaving Pony by himself. I gotta be there for him…''

 **March 5** **th** **, Sunday, 1964**

* * *

Word had come out that Dally had gotten arrested. Everything was going to hell, Johnny thought. Everything, just everything. Johnny had been with Pony the other day, comforting him and everything. Nothing seemed to work. Nothing.

 _Will Ponyboy every change?_


End file.
